Golden Scales
by MyDecember.Ree
Summary: Raja Changmin mendengar suara nyanyian merdu saat melintasi sebuah danau dan melihat sesosok manusia setengah ikan berwajah rupawan, bersuara merdu dengan ekor ikan bersisik keemasan di sana. Sang raja memerintahkan pengawal kepercayaannya Choi Siwon untuk menangkap makhluk tersebut dan membawanya ke istana. Apakah sebenarnya makhluk misterius tersebut? WONKYU/BL/YAOI/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**GOLDEN SCALES**

**Chapter 1 : First Impression**

**.**

**Pairing : Siwon & Kyuhyun (BL)**

**Other cast : Changmin, Minho, Hyukjae, Donghae**

**Genre : Fantasy & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Disclaimer : seluruh ide cerita adalah milik saya sendiri, sedangkan para cast yang pasti bukan milik saya.**

.

.

.

Raja Changmin seorang raja yang memiliki sifat yang tidak layak sebagai seorang raja Joseon. Dia orang yang sangat kejam, angkuh, licik dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rakyatnya. Segala permintaan dan perintahnya harus selalu dituruti, tidak boleh menolak kalau tidak ingin mendapat hukuman berat seperti penyiksaan, penjara atau hukuman mati.

Suatu sore Raja Changmin dalam perjalanan kembali ke istananya setelah bertandang ke kerajaan lain. Sang raja dibawa menggunakan tandu dengan dikawal oleh para pasukan beserta dayang–dayangnya. Untuk mempercepat perjalanan agar segera sampai di istana, rombongan kerajaan ini melalui jalan pintas melewati sebuah danau biru yang sangat indah. Saat itulah sayup–sayup Raja Changmin mendengar suara nyanyian yang sangat merdu.

Sang raja meminta rombongannya untuk berhenti sejenak dan memandang ke arah danau melalui jendela tandu yang membawanya. Matanya seperti melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan danau yang sekelilingnya ditumbuhi pepohonan oak dan maple. Raja Changmin pun memutuskan keluar dari tandunya.

"Aku mau ke sana. Kalian semua tunggu di sini." Titah Changmin kepada para pengawal dan dayangnya.

"Yang Mulia, anda ingin kemana?" tanya sang pengawal, Choi Siwon. Dia pun turun dari kuda tunggangannya mengikuti arah sang raja melangkah.

"Aku mau ke danau itu." Changmin menunjuk ke depan dan berjalan semakin mendekati danau bersama Siwon yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Suara nyanyian merdu yang memanjakan telinganya semakin jelas terdengar. Raja Changmin pun akhirnya menemukan siapakah yang menyanyikan lagu cinta ini.

Betapa terkejutnya sang raja saat melihat sosok yang sedang menyanyi tersebut. Sesosok pemuda berwajah tampan sekaligus manis dengan tubuh dari pinggang ke bawah berwujud ekor ikan bersisik emas, berkulit seputih susu dan berambut pendek dengan warna coklat madu. Di zaman Joseon rambut pendek dan warna rambut seperti itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak lazim. Sama tidak lazimnya dengan sosok manusia setengah ikan yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah pohon besar tumbang di tepi danau itu. Telinganya yang berbentuk seperti sirip ikan mencuat dari sela–sela rambut coklatnya. Ekor ikannya bergerak–gerak di dalam air hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak air, sisik emasnya berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari senja.

Raja Changmin menatap kagum sosok misterius tersebut yang menurutnya sangat indah, sedangkan pengawalnya Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan. Menyadari ada manusia yang melihat keberadaannya, manusia ikan bersisik emas itupun langsung menceburkan diri ke danau.

"Yaa, dia pergi!" seru Changmin, dia berjalan semakin mendekat tepi danau.

"Yang Mulia, hari sebentar lagi gelap." Siwon mengingatkan. "Kita harus segera kembali ke istana."

"Huh, sayang sekali." keluh Changmin kecewa. "Ayo, kita pergi!"

Raja Changmin naik ke atas tandunya dan bersama rombongan pasukan dan dayang–dayangnya meninggalkan danau itu menuju ke istana.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu tentang danau yang tadi kita lewati, Siwon?" tanya Changmin sambil menyesap teh ginseng hangatnya, saat ini mereka berada di kediaman raja. Siwon menemani sang raja dengan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Menurut yang saya dengar dari cerita penduduk setempat danau itu angker, Yang Mulia." jelas Siwon tenang. "Mereka bilang ada makhluk misterius yang menghuni danau itu. Bahkan ada saksi yang mengatakan pernah melihat sosok makhluk menyeramkan keluar dari danau itu, sehingga mereka tidak berani mendekati danau itu di malam hari."

"Makhluk menyeramkan?" Changmin tertawa. "Buktinya makhluk yang kita lihat tadi sangat menawan, kan? Aku tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu. Mereka saja yang terlalu bodoh dan penakut."

"Selain itu banyak orang yang mendengar suara nyanyian misterius yang sangat merdu, mereka berjalan ke arah danau seperti terhipnotis." jelas Siwon lagi. "Begitu suara itu menghilang, mereka tersadar dan bingung kenapa bisa ada di tempat itu."

0o0

0o0

Tiga hari setelah pertemuannya dengan manusia ikan bersisik emas misterius itu, Raja Changmin selalu memikirkannya. Dia begitu terpesona dengan sisik emas dan suara nyanyiannya yang merdu, sehingga membuat sang raja terobsesi ingin memiliki makhluk itu. Dia tahu ini adalah ide tergila yang pernah dia buat setelah menaikkan pajak cukup tinggi hingga membuat banyak rakyatnya sengsara. Namun bukankah selama ini semua keinginannya selalu terpenuhi dan tidak ada yang berani menolaknya, jadi kenapa tidak yang satu ini. Raja Changmin menyeringai licik memikirkan ide gilanya ini. Sampai akhirnya Raja Changmin memanggil Siwon menghadap ke kediamannya.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia memanggilku?" tanya Siwon sopan, membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menangkap manusia ikan itu." ucap Changmin dengan tenangnya. "Bawa makhluk itu kemari. Aku ingin meletakkannya di kolam istana dekat kediamanku."

Siwon tercengang mendengarnya, baru kali ini dia mendapat perintah aneh seperti ini dari rajanya yang memang terkenal egois ini.

"Kenapa hamba harus menangkapnya, Yang Mulia?" tanya Siwon ragu. "Yang Mulia tidak perlu memelihara manusia ikan itu, kan?"

Raja Changmin menyesap teh ginsengnya dan tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati suara nyanyiannya yang indah itu. Kau tahu Siwon, akan jadi suatu kebanggaan bagiku bisa mendapatkan makhluk langka penghuni danau angker itu." Changmin kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia itu..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" ucap Changmin tenang. "Aku hanya percaya padamu untuk melaksanakan tugas ini."

"Bukan begitu, Yang Mulia. Hanya saja apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?" lanjut Siwon. Dia berharap agar sang raja mau membatalkan perintah konyolnya ini. "Ini akan sangat sulit. Hamba tidak tahu dia makhluk berbahaya atau tidak."

"Kau tahu kan aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." Changmin berkata serius menatap tajam Siwon. "Aku tidak peduli! Bawa manusia ikan itu ke hadapanku! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun, Siwon."

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia." Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya, dia memang tidak bisa menolak perintah sang raja ini.

"Bawa makhluk itu hidup–hidup. Aku tidak mau kalau dia mati." Tambah Changmin. "Aku tidak mau dengar kata gagal. Aku beri kau waktu satu bulan untuk menangkapnya, jika kau dan anak buahmu tidak berhasil maka bersiap menerima hukumannya." Changmin tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Sebenarnya Siwon terlihat ragu dan bingung, namun tidak mungkin baginya menunjukkan hal itu di depan sang raja.

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia." Setelah mengatakan itu Siwon pun pamit undur diri. Dan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Raja Changmin.

0o0

0o0

Keesokan harinya Choi Siwon beserta belasan anak buahnya berangkat meninggalkan istana menuju danau tempat keberadaan manusia ikan bersisik emas itu. Tak salah jika Raja Changmin mempercayakan tugas ini kepada Siwon, karena dia langsung bergerak cepat menjalankan perintah sang raja untuk menangkap dan membawa makhluk itu ke istana. Raja Changmin memberi waktu satu bulan bagi mereka untuk bisa mendapatkan manusia ikan itu, jika tidak mereka akan dijatuhi hukuman berat. Mereka sudah membawa perbekalan yang cukup untuk bisa bertahan selama satu bulan di tempat itu.

Sesampainya di danau yang dituju, Siwon dan pasukannya membuat kemah di padang rumput sekitar danau agar dapat mengawasi kemunculan makhluk tersebut. Siwon melarang pasukannya mengotori danau kecuali untuk mengambil air bersih untuk memasak atau membersihkan diri.

Siwon membagi pasukannya menjadi beberapa tim dan setiap tim menaiki perahu yang digunakan untuk mengitari danau. Mengawasi keadaan sekitar danau dan mencari tanda–tanda keberadaan makhluk misterius tersebut. Siwon sudah menjelaskan kepada pasukannya bagaimana ciri–ciri fisik manusia ikan tersebut untuk mempermudah pencarian.

Mereka mengitari danau dengan perahu setiap hari kecuali saat malam, namun belum mendapatkan hasil apapun. Mereka bingung bagaimana menangkap makhluk yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah menampakkan diri.

Mereka pesimis cara apapun akan berhasil. Mereka bahkan sudah memasang perangkap di sekitar danau atau titik–titik dimana kemungkinan manusia ikan itu muncul. Namun ternyata cara semacam ini pun tidak berhasil. Perangkap ukuran besar yang sudah susah payah mereka siapkan rusak tanpa diketahui siapa pelakunya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa hancur begitu saja?" Hyukjae bingung melihat perangkap yang mereka pasang kemarin sekarang sudah ditemukan hancur berantakan.

"Sepertinya ini ditarik oleh sesuatu yang sangat besar dan kuat, lalu menghempaskanya ke sana." Siwon menganalisa. "Tapi apa yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa ketahuan oleh kita disini. Hyukjae–ah, apa kau melihat pelakunya?"

"Tidak!" jawab Hyukjae. "Kami baru meninggalkannya beberapa menit, lalu terdengar suara benturan keras. Begitu kami berbalik, perangkapnya sudah hancur seperti ini."

"Benar sekali!" Donghae menimpali. Kedua orang ini adalah anak buah yang paling dekat dan kepercayaan Siwon.

"Kalian semua kembali ke kemah." Siwon memerintahkan agar pasukannya berkumpul dan kembali saja ke kemah. Siwon berdiri seorang diri di sana memandang ke arah danau yang terlihat begitu tenang dan misterius ini. Air danau itu biru seperti air laut, dikelilingi bukit dan padang rumput hijau. Siwon hanya berharap manusia ikan bersisik emas itu kembali muncul, sehingga dia bisa membawanya ke istana. Karena nasibnya dan para pasukannya dipertaruhkan di sini. Raja Changmin tidak pernah main–main dengan ucapannya, jika mereka gagal sang raja akan menjatuhkan hukuman berat pada mereka atau bahkan hukuman mati.

"Siwon..." samar–samar terdengar suara lembut seseorang memanggilnya. Suara itu kontan menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya barusan, namun tidak ada siapa pun. Pasukannya sudah berjalan kembali ke area perkemahan dan dirinya sendirian di tempat itu.

Terdengar bunyi kecipak air cukup keras. Siwon lantas menoleh memandang ke arah danau dan dia melihat riak air yang cukup besar di sana. Dia tidak yakin, namun sekilas tadi Siwon merasa diperhatikan seseorang.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu." ucap Siwon entah kepada siapa sambil memandang danau itu. "Kami hanya melaksanakan tugas raja kami. _Mianhamnida_..." Siwon membungkuk 90 derajat ke arah danau itu.

.

.

Para pasukan ini mulai merasa kesal dan jenuh melaksanakan tugas yang tidak masuk akal ini. Hanya demi memuaskan obsesi dan kesenangan rajanya mereka harus berlama–lama di tempat ini untuk menangkap sesuatu yang belum jelas. Yang pernah melihat langsung penampakan manusia ikan itu hanya Raja Changmin dan Siwon, sedangkan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah lihat keberadaannya.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia memerintahkan tugas seperti ini sih?" gerutu Hyukjae sambil menggosok pedangnya dengan kain. "Ini sangat konyol! Ck..."

"Ini sudah sepuluh hari sejak kita tiba disini dan belum ada hasil apapun." sambung Donghae dengan wajah cemas. "Kalau sampai makhluk itu tidak tertangkap juga, bagaimana? Kita bisa dihukum mati?"

"Kita tidak akan dihukum mati, Hae–ya. Mungkin hanya disiksa lalu dijebloskan ke penjara." kata Hyukjae pasrah, sambil memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dihukum, Hyukkie!" seru Donghae takut.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tegur Siwon yang tiba–tiba muncul di belakang kedua anak buahnya itu.

"Ma–maaf, Hyungnim..." Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf, Hyungnim. Kami tidak bermaksud apa–apa." tambah Donghae.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi." Siwon mengingatkan.

"Kami hanya takut, Hyungnim." kata Hyukjae. "Banyak pasukan yang mengeluhkan hal ini, kalau sampai sebulan kita tidak berhasil. Nasib kita bagaimana, Hyungnim?"

Siwon terdiam, kata–kata Raja Changmin kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kumohon, bertahanlah sedikit lagi." kata Siwon lembut. "Ini baru sepuluh hari, aku yakin kita bisa mendapatkan manusia ikan itu."

Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya menghela napas panjang, mereka juga tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Istirahatlah. Kita lanjutkan besok lagi." ucap Siwon. Dia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk beristirahat dulu malam ini. Setelah selesai berkeliling dan memeriksa para anak buahnya di kemahnya masing–masing, Siwon berjalan sendiri ke tepi danau. Selama sepuluh hari berada di tempat ini, entah kenapa Siwon merasa nyaman. Dia tidak takut berada sendirian di tepi danau itu walaupun di malam hari.

Angin yang berhembus malam itu cukup dingin, ditemani kunang–kunang yang bersinar berkerlap–kerlip menerangi danau. Siwon berjongkok di tepi danau hendak mencuci wajahnya agar terasa lebih segar.

"Siwon..." suara lembut itu lagi memanggil namanya. Siwon kaget dan langsung menghentikan kegiatan mencuci wajahnya. Dia berdiri waspada memandang ke sekitarnya mencari asal suara tersebut. Lagi–lagi tidak ada siapa pun di sana, gelap dan sepi. Hanya suara jangkrik dan burung hantu yang terdengar.

Berada di danau ini sebenarnya mengingatkan Siwon akan kenangannya 10 tahun yang lalu. "Kyu–kyuhyun..." gumam Siwon pelan. Matanya memandang permukaan air danau yang memantulkan langit malam itu.

"Hyungnim!" panggil Hyukjae dari arah perkemahan. Cukup mengagetkan Siwon dan berbalik memandangnya."Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku hanya mencuci muka."

"Kemari! Kita makan sup ginseng hangat." ajaknya.

"Aku akan segera ke sana." Siwon bergegas kembali ke perkemahan. Tanpa dia sadari ada sosok yang memperhatikannya dan tersenyum dari dalam air.

0o0

0o0

Makhluk misterius berwujud setengah ikan itu mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya dan kekuasaannya di danau berair jernih tersebut. Setelah lebih dari sepuluh hari Siwon dan pasukannya mengawasi dan menunggu kemunculan manusia ikan itu, akhirnya mereka bisa melihatnya. Meski hanya sekilas saja kemunculannya.

Donghae berjalan sendirian ke tepi danau untuk mengambil air bersih menggunakan ember kayu. Terdengar bunyi kecipak air cukup keras, Donghae lantas melihat kepada sumber suara. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya saat melihat keadaan danau yang tenang tanpa ada yang aneh di sana.

Donghae berjalan sambil menenteng ember berisi air, ketika terdengar suara seperti gelembung air. Dia menoleh kembali ke arah danau dan melihat gelembung–gelembung cukup banyak di tengah danau. Wajahnya menegang seketika saat melihat kepala manusia muncul dari permukaan air, menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Huuwaaaaa...!" teriak Donghae ketakutan dan berlari dengan meninggalkan airnya yang tumpah begitu saja ke tanah.

.

Di sisi lain danau Hyukjae dan Minho ditugaskan memangkap ikan untuk makan siang mereka semua. Namun, tidak ada satu pun ikan yang berhasil tertangkap baik menggunakan jaring, kail bahkan tombak.

"Hyung, sudah siang begini belum satu pun ikan yang berhasil kita dapat." keluh Minho frustasi. "Kita bisa kena marah Siwon hyung."

"Entahlah, Minho. Aku juga bingung, kemarin tidak begini." ujar Hyukjae menatap lemas jaring ikannya yang kosong.

Tiba–tiba jaring ikan yang dipasang seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu dari dalam danau. Mereka berdua segera memegangi jaring tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada ikan besar!" seru Hyukjae.

"Iya, hyung." Minho memegangi jaring yang mulai terasa berat itu. "Sepertinya ikannya besar sekali, hyung." Mereka berdua seperti kepayahan menarik jaring tersebut yang makin lama makin berat dan bisa menyeret mereka berdua masuk ke dalam air.

Jaring pun terlepas begitu saja dan tertarik masuk ke dalam danau. Kedua pemuda itu hanya menatap horor ke arah danau.

"Jangan–jangan..." kata mereka bersamaan. Mereka melihat seekor ikan emas besar atau lebih tepatnya ikan setengah manusia melompat di tengah danau.

"Itu dia! Muncul!" seru Minho.

"Dimana dia?" Hyukjae mencari makhluk misterius tadi yang menghilang begitu saja dari tengah danau. Belum habis rasa keterkejutan Hyukjae dan Minho barusan, tiba–tiba jaring mereka yang hilang tadi dilemparkan kembali kepada mereka. Bukan hanya jaring saja, tapi mereka dilempari ikan–ikan yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Aaah, apa ini!" pekik Hyukjae kaget dan bingung berusaha meghindari ikan–ikan yang menghujani tubuhnya.

"Banyak sekali ikannya!" Minho melindungi wajahnya yang terkena lemparan ikan dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

Siwon dan pasukannya dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sesosok manusia berekor ikan yang berenang dengan santainya di tengah danau siang itu. Sisik emasnya seakan bercahaya diterpa sinar mentari.

"Itu dia!" seru Siwon menatap sosok di hadapannya yang seolah tidak peduli dengan kehadiran manusia di sekitarnya. Sepertinya sengaja menggoda mereka.

"Itu makhluk yang meneror kami kemarin!" pekik Hyukjae.

Di luar dugaan Siwon, sebuah anak panah melesat hampir mengenai manusia ikan itu. Dia terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber anak panah tersebut.

"Minho! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Siwon ke arah Minho yang berdiri di atas sebuah batu yang cukup tinggi sambil mengarahkan kembali anak panahnya menuju manusia ikan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin makhluk itu segera tertangkap!" geram Minho. Dia kembali melepaskan anak panahnya ke arah makhluk itu, bukan cuma satu tapi dua anak panah sekaligus. Namun, manusia ikan itu keburu masuk ke dalam air tepat saat anak panah itu nyaris menancap di tubuhnya.

"Dia hilang." ucap para pasukan Siwon bersamaan, saat melihat makhluk itu lenyap begitu saja dari hadapan mereka. "Kemana dia?"

"Sial! Dasar makhluk sial!" teriak Minho frustasi. Dia melemparkan begitu saja busur panahnya ke tanah.

"Hentikan Minho! Hentikan!" Siwon menghampirinya dan memegang bahunya, berusaha menenangkan anak buahnya tersebut. "Tenanglah Minho, kumohon." Nada suara Siwon melembut saat melihat wajah frustasi Minho kemudian merangkulnya.

.

.

"Makhluk sialan itu mempermainkan kita!" kata Minho dengan nada marah.

"Minho, jaga bicaramu!" tegur Siwon. "Jangan bicara sembarangan di sini."

"Itu benar, hyung. Bagaimana kita bisa menangkapnya kalau kita tidak tahu makhluk seperti apa dia." Minho berkata dengan nada marah, dia sudah sangat lelah dengan semua tugas aneh ini. Kalau bukan karena raja mereka yang kejam memerintahkan mereka, dia sudah kabur dari sini. "Aku yakin makhluk itu juga yang merusak semua perangkap yang kita pasang untuknya. Hyung, dia hampir menyeret kami berdua ke tengah danau."

"Benar sekali!" timpal Hyukjae. "Kalau tidak dilepaskan, kami mungkin bisa tenggelam. Manusia ikan itu mulai meneror kita."

"Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Bisa kita hentikan saja?" ucap Minho frustasi. Kata–kata Minho hanya ditanggapi diam oleh pasukan lainnya. Mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama, mereka ingin tugas ini cepat selesai.

"Hyungnim, ini sudah hari ketujuh belas." kata Donghae menunduk menatap lesu api unggun di depannya.

"Aku tahu, aku juga merasakannya." kata Siwon lembut sekaligus sedih."Tapi kita tidak bisa kembali ke istana dengan tangan hampa. Kau tahu bagaimana Yang Mulia kalau tidak berhasil mendapatkan keinginannya. Bukan cuma aku, tapi kita semua akan dijatuhi hukuman."

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Siwon terdiam, mereka mulai gelisah dan cemas akan nasib mereka jika tidak berhasil melaksanakan tugas ini. Hanya suara derak kayu yang terbakar api yang menghangatkan mereka malam itu.

"Benar! Dan ini semua disebabkan oleh ikan sial itu." geram Minho sambil menunjuk ke arah danau. "Kalau tidak karena dia, kita tidak akan dapat tugas semacam ini."

"Cukup Minho!" ujar Siwon sambil memegang bahu Minho. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi."

"Kita gunakan cara apapun untuk menangkap makhluk itu." ucap Siwon kepada semua pasukannya yang duduk mengelilingi api unggun. "Hidup kita dipertaruhkan disini. Hyukjae, Donghae siapkan semua peralatan yang masih tersisa."

"Kami mengerti, hyungnim." jawab HaeHyuk bersamaan.

0o0

**To Be Countinued**

.

Annyeong...

Ini fanfic Wonkyu pertamaku, semoga suka dengan FF ini.

By Ree


	2. Chapter 2

**GOLDEN SCALES**

**Chapter 2 : Saranghae**

.

.

.

Memasuki hari kedua puluh, Siwon sudah memutuskan akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menangkap manusia ikan bersisik emas itu. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan pesan Raja Changmin agar tidak melukai sang manusia ikan. Apalagi makhluk misterius itu sering menampakkan diri belakangan ini, merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk mereka.

Namun belum sempat tindakan itu dijalankan terjadi insiden yang sangat mengagetkan Siwon dan pasukannya. Minho yang sedang berdiri di tepi danau, tiba–tiba tercebur ke dalam danau seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu. Tubuhnya terseret hingga ke tengah danau. Tentu saja terjadi kepanikan.

"Minho!" teriak mereka panik.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Siwon langsung menceburkan diri ke danau, berenang secepat mungkin mengejar Minho hingga ke tengah danau. Donghae pun ikut menceburkan diri ke danau hendak membantu Siwon.

"Astaga, ada apa lagi ini!" seru Hyukjae menatap ngeri Siwon yang berenang.

"Tolong aku!" teriakan memilukan Minho yang tubuhnya terus diseret.

"Bertahanlah Minho!" seru Siwon menambah kecepatannya renangnya.

Dia nyaris menjangkau tubuh Minho kalau tidak tiba–tiba saja pemuda itu tenggelam ke dalam air. Siwon menarik napas dalam sampai akhirnya ikut menyelam ke dalam air mengejar Minho. Siwon mengeluarkan pisau dari balik bajunya dan bergerak makin dekat dengan Minho yang sudah terlihat lemas itu. Begitu berhasil meraih tubuhnya, Siwon menggunakan pisaunya untuk memotong sesuatu seperti rambut yang melilit tubuh Minho.

Siwon berhasil melepaskan tubuh Minho dari lilitan rambut itu kemudian menarik tubuhnya ke permukaan air secepatnya. Saat itu mata Siwon melihat sosok manusia berekor ikan yang pernah dilihatnya waktu itu, menyeringai kepadanya. Makhluk itu berenang menjauh ke dalam danau.

'Dia...' batin Siwon.

"Minho! Hyungnim!" teriak Donghae yang berhasil menyusul Siwon ditemani beberapa orang lainnya yang ikut mengejar.

"Bawa dia, Hae." ucap Siwon dengan napas terengah–engah, menyerahkan tubuh Minho yang sudah melemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan yang lainnya menarik tubuh Siwon yang kelelahan karena berenang mengejar manusia ikan itu dan nyaris kehabisan oksigen.

0o0

0o0

Siwon duduk merenung di dalam tendanya, dia cukup shock dengan insiden yang terjadi tadi siang yang nyaris membunuh salah satu anak buahnya. Untuk sementara ini Siwon melarang semua anak buahnya mendekati danau. Kepalanya benar–benar pusing memikirkan semua hal–hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Manusia ikan bersisik emas yang diinginkan Raja Changmin itu bukanlah makhluk lemah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Dia makhluk yang cerdas dan kuat. Dia merasa bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang, dia tidak pernah menjalankan tugas semacam ini sebelumnya dari Raja Changmin.

Terlintas ide gila dalam otak Siwon. Dia berjalan mengendap–endap keluar dari tendanya agar tidak diketahui para anak buahnya yang sedang berjaga di luar. Siwon berjalan seorang diri ke tepi danau yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan dan bintang di langit. Siwon melepaskan bajunya dan hanya menyisakan _baji_, kaos kaki dan sepatu yang membungkus kakinya. Dia tidak mempedulikan angin dingin yang menyapa tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada malam itu. Dia terus melangkah memasuki air danau yang juga dingin itu, berjalan terus hingga air mencapai setinggi perutnya.

Siwon menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam air dan hanya menyisakan kepala sebatas hidungnya saja untuk bernapas. Entah dia juga tidak mengerti pikirannya saat ini, dia bukan ingin berendam untuk menenangkan pikiran. Siwon berharap makhluk itu muncul dan menariknya tenggelam ke dasar danau. Dia tidak mungkin kembali ke istana dengan tangan kosong, hingga membuat dirinya dan pasukannya dihukum. Siwon tidak takut dan tidak peduli apapun lagi.

Dia bermaksud menggunakan dirinya sendiri untuk memancing manusia ikan itu muncul dan kemudian berusaha menangkapnya sendiri, dengan berbagai cara yang dia bisa lakukan.

Tubuh Siwon gemetar, dia merasa kedinginan sekarang. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup, berdiri dengan air sebatas perutnya saja. Siwon tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan tindakan bodoh ini.

"Siwon..." suara lembut itu memanggil namanya lagi. Kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih jelas dan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Siwon memandang ke segala arah mencari sumber suara, namun tiada siapa pun disana selain dirinya yang kedinginan dengan tubuh basah.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya, dia dikejutkan oleh tangan dingin yang menyentuh punggungnya. Bukan hanya menyentuh tetapi tangan dingin itu pun membelai lembut punggung, pundak, hingga lengannya yang basah. Siwon tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya yang serasa membeku di tempat, bahkan menolehkan kepalanya pun tidak sanggup. Manusia ikan itu telah muncul tepat di belakangnya sekarang.

'Apa aku akan mati?' batin Siwon kalut, namun dia tetap mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Siwon..." bisiknya lembut tepat di telinganya. Siwon dapat merasakan hembusan napas yang menerpa kulitnya.

Sepasang tangan dingin basah berkulit putih susu melingkar di perutnya. Siwon dapat merasakan manusia ikan itu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungnya yang basah, memeluknya dari belakang.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon bertanya takut sekaligus bingung.

"Memelukmu, tentu saja..." jawab makhluk itu singkat, suaranya terdengar lembut. "Tubuhmu hangat." Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon.

Siwon terdiam larut dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Kenapa makhluk setengah ikan ini malah memeluk dirinya.

"Kau tidak berniat mencelakaiku?" Siwon mulai bersuara. Manusia ikan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu kau orang baik."

"Tadi siang kau nyaris membunuh adikku. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?"

"Itu karena..." Manusia ikan itu memutus ucapannya, dia malah mengecupi punggung Siwon yang masih basah. "...dia sudah memakiku, menyalahkan aku dan memanahku. Aku tahu kau pasti berusaha menolongnya, jadi aku hanya memakai sedikit tenagaku agar kau bisa mengejarku."

"Ma–maafkan adikku_._ Maafkan kami..." ujar Siwon lirih. "Kami hanya..."

"Sstttt... aku tahu." Manusia ikan itu mengecup lembut punggung Siwon lagi. "_Saranghaeyo..."_

Siwon melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu berbalik menghadap kepada manusia berekor ikan itu. Siwon seperti terhipnotis saat menatap mata makhluk itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Sepasang mata jernih sebiru air danau ini tengah menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum manis padanya. Kulit putih susunya yang basah seakan bersinar tertimpa sinar bulan. Rambutnya yang basah dan masih meneteskan air. Sangat mempesona.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Siwon menatap tak mengerti manusia ikan di depannya ini.

"_Saranghaeyo, _Choi Siwon..." ulangnya, menatap mata Siwon dalam. "Aku selalu menunggu disini."

Siwon merasa takut dan bergerak mundur menjauhi pemuda separuh ikan berwajah manis itu, namun dia ikut bergerak maju mendekati Siwon. Kedua tangan kurusnya membelai lembut wajah Siwon dan sepasang mata biru indahnya tak pernah sedetik pun mengalihkan tatapannya. Siwon tercengang saat pemuda ikan itu mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Apa yang kau..." Belum sempat Siwon meneruskan kalimatnya, pemuda ikan bersisik emas di hadapannya itu kembali mencium bibirnya agresif. Kali ini Siwon hanya diam menerima perlakuan tersebut, sampai dia melepaskan sendiri pagutan bibirnya. Manusia ikan yang entah siapa namanya ini tersenyum menatap Siwon.

"Kembalilah. Kau akan mati kedinginan jika terlalu lama di sini." katanya.

"Siwon hyung!"

"Hyungnim! Dimana kau?"

Siwon dikejutkan oleh suara yang memanggil namanya dari arah perkemahan, sepertinya para anak buahnya sedang mencarinya kini.

"Mereka mencarimu." Pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut coklat madu itu menatap Siwon sebentar sampai akhirnya dia kembali menyelam ke dalam air danau. Siwon sempat melihat ekor ikannya bergerak menjauh.

"Hei, itu Hyungnim!" panggil Donghae kepada teman–temannya yang lain. "Dia ada di danau!"

Siwon berjalan dengan tenangnya ke tepi danau menghampiri para anak buahnya yang khawatir mencarinya, dia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Hyung! Dari mana saja kau? Kami mencarimu kemana–mana?" tanya Minho dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau tidak apa–apa, Hyungnim?" tanya Donghae, diikuti yang lain. "Kenapa kau ada di sini sendirian?"

"Aku tidak apa–apa kok. Hanya mandi." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung melarang kami mendekati danau, dan kau malah mandi malam–malam begini?" protes Minho, dia masih trauma dengan insiden tadi siang yang nyaris membuatnya mati tenggelam. "Bagaimana kalau makhluk itu menyeretmu juga?"

"Jangan khawatir, Minho." ucap Siwon sambil mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. "Ayo, semuanya kita kembali ke tenda."

Ketika semua orang berjalan menuju ke tendanya masing–masing, Siwon menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah danau.

0o0

0o0

Siwon kembali mengitari danau menggunakan perahu ditemani oleh Hyukjae dan Donghae pagi harinya. Mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Minho dia tidak ingin ambil resiko dan hanya dia bersama kedua anak buahnya saja yang pergi. Dia kembali mengingat momen tak terduganya semalam bersama makhluk yang diincarnya dan hendak dibawa ke istana itu. Kalimat yang diucapkan sang manusia ikan itu masih terngiang di telinganya.

"Hyungnim!" panggil Hyukjae, membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Ada apa, Hyukjae?"

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan tadi disana." Hyukjae menunjuk ke arah depan. Siwon ikut memandang ke arah yang sama, dia sempat melihat sesuatu bergerak di bawah permukaan air.

"Hati –hati!" Siwon mengingatkan. Donghae dan Hyukjae pun mengangguk paham.

Terjadi keanehan pada perahu yang digunakan ketiga orang itu. Perahu itu bergerak sangat cepat seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu.

"Apa ini? Perahunya..." seru Donghae mulai panik. Siwon berusaha tenang dan menguasai keadaan.

Perahu bergerak semakin cepat menuju ke tepi dan sepertinya akan menabrak bebatuan di sana. Mengetahui hal tidak menguntungkan ini, mereka bertiga pun segera melompat dari perahu. Perahu kecil itu pun menabrak bebatuan di tepi danau hingga terbalik. Siwon tercengang menyaksikan hal tersebut dan memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya segera berenang ke tepi.

Donghae dan Hyukjae berenang secepatnya bersama Siwon di belakang mereka. Siwon tidak menyadari ada makhluk yang mengincarnya lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam air. Siwon hendak berteriak namun sebuah tangan putih pucat keburu menutup mulutnya. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri. Pemuda setengah ikan itu berada di hadapannya lagi sekarang dan tersenyum menatapnya. Siwon hanya diam tak tahu harus bagaimana saat tangan makhluk itu menarik tengkuknya, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibirnya lagi.

Donghae dan Hyukjae yang telah berhasil berenang ke tepi tidak menyadari jika Siwon tidak ada di belakang mereka.

"Hyungnim di mana?" tanya Donghae panik memandang danau. "Bukannya tadi dia di belakangku?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" ujar Hyukjae dengan wajah ngeri memandang danau. "Jangan–jangan dia diculik makhluk itu? Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

"Siwon Hyungnim!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian kepala Siwon pun muncul dari dalam air dengan napas terengah dan bergegas berenang menuju ke tepi.

0o0

0o0

"Hei, lihat itu!" seru Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah danau. "Manusia ikan itu muncul lagi! Dia berenang kemari."

"Benar! Makhluk itu muncul!" seru Minho juga, namun dia merasa takut kalau harus berhadapan dengan makhluk itu lagi yang pernah membuatnya hampir tewas tenggelam.

"Hyungnim! Manusia ikan itu muncul lagi!" panggil Hyukjae kepada Siwon yang memang berada agak jauh dari danau. Siwon pun bergegas menuju ke arah danau. Meskipun manusia ikan itu telah menyatakan cinta padanya kemarin malam, namun bagaimana pun dia harus tetap melaksanakan tugasnya sekarang. Menangkap dan membawa manusia ikan itu ke istana untuk Raja Changmin.

Manusia ikan bersisik emas itu berenang dengan lincahnya menuju ke arah Siwon dan pasukannya yang telah menunggu dan bersiap untuk menangkapnya.

"Benar–benar setengah ikan." ucap Donghae tak percaya.

Minho terlihat gugup saat makhluk itu makin dekat ke arah mereka, Siwon menyadari hal tersebut.

"Minho, kau boleh ke tenda saja." kata Siwon lembut.

"Ta–tapi hyung, aku..."

"Tidak apa–apa. Kami yang akan mengurusnya." Siwon menepuk punggung Minho agar dia merasa tenang.

"Baik, hyung. Aku permisi." Minho berjalan menuju tendanya. Dia masih merasa trauma dengan kejadian kemarin karena manusia ikan itu.

"Gunakan jaring besar dan tali untuk menangkapnya." ujar Hyukjae. "Yang penting kita tidak membunuhnya, kan?"

Siwon memandang intens manusia ikan yang semakin mendekat pada mereka, dia merasa ada yang diinginkan makhluk itu. Entah tujuan apa yang disembunyikan makhluk yang sebenarnya masih misterius baginya ini.

"Kalau dia melawan terpaksa kita harus melukainya." kata Donghae, sambil memegang sebuah tombak tajam.

"Jangan! Kita tidak boleh melukainya." larang Siwon. Donghae dan yang lainnya menatap Siwon bingung. "Makhluk itu tidak pernah mau mendekati kita selama ini, kalau dia tiba–tiba mendekati kita pasti ada yang diinginkannya."

Manusia ikan itu hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter dari mereka, dia menatap dan tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang yang bersiap menangkapnya ini. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut atau merasa terancam. Siwon sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"_Annyeong_." sapanya ramah dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

Pasukan Siwon yang berdiri di sana terkejut bukan main dan tidak percaya manusia ikan ini bisa berbicara, bahkan menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Kau bisa bicara?" pekik Hyukjae tak percaya dan dijawab anggukan oleh manusia ikan itu. Dia menggerak–gerakan telinga yang bentuknya seperti sirip ikan itu.

"Hati–hati semuanya!" Siwon mengingatkan, semua pasukannya untuk terus waspada. Bagaimana pun dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang manusia ikan ini selain dia mencintainya, seperti yang pernah dikatakan manusia ikan itu.

"Pengawal Choi–ku yang tampan." ujar manusia ikan itu memandang lekat Siwon. "Jangan bersikap galak padaku. Aku kan hanya bersikap ramah kepada tamu–tamuku saja." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Siwon.

Donghae bergidik ngeri melihatnya, teringat kejadian saat dia mengambil air di danau. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Donghae tangannya menghunus sebuah tombak.

"Menyerahkan diri." jawab manusia ikan itu singkat, sambil menggerak–gerakan ekornya di dalam air. "Bukannya kalian ingin sekali menangkapku? Kalau begini kan kalian tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi, kan?"

Siwon tercengang mendengarnya, sedangkan manusia ikan di hadapannya ini hanya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai penuh arti.

"Bawa aku kepada raja kalian."

.

.

Beberapa orang anak buah Siwon sudah menyiapkan tandu untuk membawa manusia ikan itu ke istana. Mereka menggunakan tandu yang cukup tertutup agar hal ini tidak diketahui masyarakat.

"Kalian harus mengangkatku ke tandu." Manusia ikan itu berbicara lagi dengan nada memerintah. "Mana mungkin kan aku jalan sendiri." Dia duduk pada sebuah batu besar dengan separuh ekor ikannya berada di dalam air.

Dia memang tidak mungkin berjalan sendiri dengan ekor ikannya itu. Sisik emasnya berkilauan seperti emas sungguhan saat terkena cahaya matahari.

"Aissh, merepotkan sekali!" gerutu Donghae kesal. Saat Donghae hendak mengendongnya atau mengangkatnya, manusia ikan ini menolaknya mentah–mentah.

"Aku tidak mau denganmu!" tolak makhluk separuh ikan itu dengan sadisnya. "Aku tidak mau sisik emasku ini jadi rusak. Aku hanya mau Pengawal Choi yang menyentuhku."

"Apa?" geram Donghae kesal setengah mati. Siwon menyentuh pundak Donghae berusaha menenangkannya yang mulai emosi. Donghae pun menyerahkan urusannya kepada Siwon, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan makhluk menyebalkan dan cerewet menurutnya.

Siwon menghampiri manusia ikan itu sambil membawa sesuatu seperti jubah berwarna hitam di tangannya. Siwon mengibaskan benda itu yang ternyata _durumagi_ miliknya, kemudian menutupi tubuh si manusia ikan itu hingga ke lehernya karena memang dia tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Pakai ini." ucap Siwon sambil merapikan letak kerah _durumagi_ tersebut_. _Tanpa Siwon sadari bahwa manusia ikan itu tengah menatapnya lekat dengan jarak wajah yang sangat berdekatan.

Setelah memakaikan _durumagi_, Siwon pun mengangkat tubuh manusia ikan itu membawanya menuju tandu dan mendudukannya di sana.

"Apa kau bisa bertahan tanpa air?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku bukan makhluk lemah, sayangku." jawab manusia ikan itu, menyeringai. Dia kembali mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Siwon. Pengawal kepercayaan Raja Changmin ini kemudian menutup pintu tandunya.

0o0

0o0

Pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Siwon pun akhirnya kembali ke istana dengan membawa manusia ikan bersisik emas yang sangat diinginkan oleh Raja Changmin. Seluruh penghuni istana tentu saja gempar mengetahui mereka berhasil membawa pulang makhluk langka nan misterius penghuni danau. Banyak yang berbisik–bisik penasaran dan sangat ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana rupa dan bentuk manusia ikan itu. Raja Changmin tentu menyadari hal ini akan terjadi, namun dia bersikap biasa saja seakan bukan masalah besar.

Setibanya di istana manusia ikan itu langsung diletakkan di kolam kerajaan yang memang berukuran sangat luas seperti danau buatan Di sana terdapat bangunan paviliun berdiri kokoh dan elegan dan dikelilingi pagar tinggi, pepohonan serta taman bunga yang indah. Tempat yang biasa digunakan oleh Changmin untuk duduk bersantai sambil memandang ke arah kolam. Letak kolam ini cukup berdekatan dengan kediaman Raja Changmin.

Selesai menjalankan tugasnya Siwon lantas menghadap Raja Changmin untuk melapor.

"Yang Mulia, hamba berhasil membawa manusia ikan ke istana." lapor Siwon.

"Kerja bagus, Siwon." puji Changmin tersenyum senang mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya selama ini. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya."

Siwon terdiam, hatinya merasa cemas. Jika tidak karena manusia ikan itu yang meminta secara suka rela dibawa ke istana, pasti sampai saat ini dia belum kembali ke istana.

"Terima kasih, Siwon. Kau boleh pergi." Setelah mendengar titah sang raja, Siwon pun pamit undur diri dari hadapannya.

"Apakah Yang Mulia yakin hendak memelihara makhluk tak dikenal itu?" tanya Penasihat Kim yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Raja Changmin.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mendapatkannya." jawab Changmin tenang.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu makhluk ini berbahaya atau tidak, Yang Mulia." ujar Penasihat Kim lagi.

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya dan menurutku makhluk separuh ikan itu tidak berbahaya." kata Changmin. "Dia memiliki suara yang sangat indah dan aku ingin memilikinya. Makhluk itu begitu mempesonaku."

"Tapi Yang Mulia..."

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun!" sela Changmin. "Manusia ikan itu sudah menjadi milikku sekarang."

Raja Changmin bergegas menuju kolam istana. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan makhluk yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya hampir sebulan ini. Begitu tiba di depan kolam tersebut mata Raja Changmin seolah tak berkedip memandang manusia ikan bersisik emas itu dari jarak sedekat ini. manusia ikan itu sedang berenang dengan santainya di tengah kolam. Dia mengatakan kepada seluruh penghuni istana untuk tidak mendekati kolam itu tanpa seizinnya.

'Dia benar –benar indah.' batin Changmin menatap penuh kekaguman.

"Kalian pergilah. Aku ingin berdua saja dengan manusia ikan ini." titahnya kepada para dayang dan pengawal yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun melangkah di istana ini. Siwon yang selalu mengawal sang raja ini mengangguk paham dan segera undur diri bersama para dayang dan pengawal lainnya. Membiarkan rajanya menikmati waktu berdua dengan penghuni baru kolam istana itu.

Siwon sempat menoleh sekilas ke arah kolam memandang manusia ikan yang sedang berenang dan juga menatapnya. Terbersit rasa khawatir di hatinya.

Manusia ikan itu berenang mendekat ke tepi kolam, menampakkan senyumnya kepada sang raja yang berdiri di tepi kolam. Raja Changmin duduk di tepi kolam agar bisa menjangkau manusia ikan ini. Matanya tak lepas menatap makhluk di hadapannya ini. Kulit manusianya yang seputih susu, rambut coklat madu dan sepasang mata biru jernih membuat manusia ikan itu terlihat begitu mempesona dan menggemaskan. Jangan lupakan ekor ikannya yang berkilau keemasan saat terkena cahaya lentera.

"Kau benar –benar mempesona." ucap Changmin kagum. Dia membelai kulit basah wajah, leher hingga ke pundak manusia ikan itu. Changmin hendak mengecup bibir plum yang begitu menggodanya itu. Namun, manusia ikan itu mencegahnya dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sang raja.

"Tidak semudah itu, Yang Mulia." ucapnya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tetap mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Suaramu juga merdu saat bicara. Siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Kyuhyun, Yang Mulia."

"Nama yang bagus." Changmin menyentuh rambut coklat madu Kyuhyun yang masih basah.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Yang Mulia sangat menginginkan diriku?" Pemuda separuh ikan yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun ini bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu." ucap Changmin tersenyum. "Menyanyilah untukku, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi tanda penolakan.

"Aku hanya menyanyi jika aku ingin." ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian mencipratkan air ke wajah sang raja. Dia tertawa geli dan berenang menjauh dari jangkauan Raja Changmin menuju ke tengah kolam. Kyuhyun sang manusia ikan nan mempesona ini tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya barusan benar–benar membuat Raja Changmin makin tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

'Kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya, Kyuhyun.' batin Changmin, menampakkan seringaian iblis di wajah tampannya.

0o0

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Durumagi :** jenis pakaian luar yang dikenakan sebagai jubah dari hanbok. _Durumagi_ kelihatan mirip _jeogori_ namun ukurannya lebih panjang hingga lutut dan kerah lebih lebar. Bagi wanita digunakan sebagai pelindung dingin, sedangkan bagi pria digunakan sebagai atribut resmi terutama kaum bangsawan. _Durumagi_ ada juga tanpa lengan, pada bagian dada biasanya dililit aksesoris seperti tali atau pita.

.

.

**I Won to say thank Kyu buat semua reader yang udah baca dan review ff debutku ini.**

**Ada yg review klo ceritanya kecepetan ya? Itu karena saya udah ga sabar mau masuk ke adegan intinya n kasihan dgn Siwon.. #alesan**

**By Ree**


	3. Chapter 3 : Behind Blue Eyes

**GOLDEN SCALES**

**Chapter 3 : Behind Blue Eyes**

.

.

.

Dua hari dua malam sudah manusia ikan bernama Kyuhyun itu menghuni kolam istana dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun belum sedikit pun bernyanyi menunjukkan suara indahnya. Bahkan beberapa hari terakhir ini dia terlihat murung dan lebih banyak diam. Tidak seperti hari pertamanya tiba di istana, dimana Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum ceria dan berenang kesana kemari.

Raja Changmin telah memerintahkan seorang pelukis kerajaan untuk mengabadikan sosok Kyuhyun di dalam lukisan. Sang pelukis sempat mengeluh karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau tersenyum dan kepalanya selalu menghadap ke samping dan menunduk seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dayang Yoona melihat hasil lukisan yang belum selesai. "Kenapa hanya tubuhnya saja? Wajahnya tidak dilukis?"

"Dia tidak mau tersenyum, bagaimana ini?" keluh sang pelukis Lee Sungmin. "Yang Mulia bilang beliau ingin melihat senyumnya terlukis disini."

"Mungkin dia merindukan tempat tinggalnya." bisik Dayang Yoona.

Pengawal Siwon yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu, dia terlihat semakin tampan dan gagah dengan pakaian dan atribut pengawal istana.

Benar apa yang sedang dibicarakan semua orang di istana ini, bahwa sang manusia ikan itu hanya diam saja dan murung selama dua hari ini. Siwon sempat sedikit mendengar percakapan Dayang Yoona dan pelukis istana Lee Sungmin barusan. Siwon berjalan menghampiri pelukis yang masih berada di dekat kolam untuk melukis Kyuhyun. Dia tidak meragukan hasil lukisan Sungmin yang indah dan persis seperti aslinya. Lukisan itu akan benar–benar terlihat hidup jika ditambah dengan senyum manis di wajah manusia ikan itu.

Menyadari kehadiran Siwon seketika itu pula Kyuhyun langsung menoleh melihat kepada Siwon dan mulai menyunggingkan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya dia tersenyum!" seru Sungmin senang. Dia pun bergegas mengabadikan wajah sang manusia ikan ke dalam lukisannya.

'Mata itu...' batin Siwon saat memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Mata birunya terlihat berbinar cerah tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Sungmin berhasil menyelesaikan lukisannya dan akan segera menyerahkanya kepada Raja Changmin. Sepeninggal pelukis istana tersebut, Kyuhyun dapat kembali bebas bergerak dan berenang menghampiri Siwon yang berdiri menatapnya di tepi kolam.

"Siwon..." panggil Kyuhyun ceria. Siwon berlutut di tepi kolam agar bisa bicara lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau tampan sekali!" Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian manusia ikan ini.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku, tapi kau sama sekali belum memberitahukan namamu padaku." ujar Siwon, dia sama sekali belum mengetahui nama makhluk setengah ikan di hadapannya ini.

"Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun_."_ ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa seperti pernah mengenal nama ini atau hanya kebetulan saja namanya sama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon tiba–tiba terdiam. Namun Siwon menjawab dengan gelengan pelan dan tersenyum menampakkan sepasang lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"Tempat ini bagus, kan?" Siwon bertanya sambil memandangi lingkungan di sekitar danau yang begitu asri tersebut. "Apa kau suka tempat ini?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan berkata, "Danauku jauh lebih luas dan lebih indah daripada di sini. Istana ini membosankan sekali!"

"Apa kau merasa kesepian, Kyu?" tanya Siwon, kembali memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik–baik saja kalau ada kau. Tapi..." Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut dengan kedua tangan dilipat ke dadanya. "Kau tidak pernah datang menemuiku lagi!"

"Aku harus menemani Yang Mulia." jawab Siwon tenang, penuh wibawa.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya mau kau!" ujar Kyuhyun bersikeras. "Kau tahu aku mau dibawa ke istana ini karena ada dirimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia? Dia sangat mengagumimu." ujar Siwon. "Dia sangat ingin mendengar suaramu saat bernyanyi."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Dia menarik bahu Siwon agar lebih dekat padanya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak mau menyanyi untuknya. Dia orang yang jahat."

Siwon tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kalau memang benar begitu Raja Changmin bisa sangat kecewa dan mungkin akan menyakiti Kyuhyun karena berani menolak keinginannya.

"Lagipula suaraku ini terlalu indah untuk diperdengarkan di sini, aku tidak mau semua manusia di istana ini jadi terhipnotis karena mendengar suaraku." jelas Kyuhyun bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Pengawal Choi." Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh bulu merak yang terpasang di topi militer yang dikenakan Siwon.

"Aku minta padamu jangan melakukan hal–hal yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri." ucap Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Lagi–lagi manusia ikan ini tertawa, seolah ucapan Siwon barusan hanya sebuah lelucon. "Aku serius mengatakan ini padamu. Kau tidak mengenal seperti apa Yang Mulia."

Siwon berkata lebih tegas dan Kyuhyun pun menghentikan aksi main–mainnya yang penasaran akan hiasan bulu merak di topi Siwon itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumahku lagi setelah urusanku disini selesai. Aku bukan makhluk lemah, kau tahu." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, sedangkan Siwon hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Kyu?" tanya Siwon. "Kenapa kau dengan suka rela menyerahkan diri kepada kami? Aku tidak yakin jika kau hanya ingin bersama denganku saja."

"Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada raja licik itu." bisik Kyuhyun serius. Siwon sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, namun dia hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan bertindak macam–macam, Kyuhyun–ah. Disini berbahaya buatmu." Siwon mengingatkan dan hanya ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan tertawa meremehkan. Siwon pikir sepertinya makhluk ini tidak takut sedikit pun dengan sang raja.

"Kau mencemaskan aku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos dan menggemaskan. Siwon tersenyum tipis dan mengacak pelan rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu." ucap Siwon hendak berdiri, tetapi sebelum itu Kyuhyun menarik bahunya seperti mencegah dia pergi.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!"

"Aku tidak bisa berlama–lama disini, Kyuhyun–ah."

"Hmm, lihat kesana!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya. Reflek Siwon ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk. Kyuhyun mengecup kilat pipi Siwon, lalu berenang menjauhinya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ekor ikannya bergerak lincah di dalam air kolam.

Siwon awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun barusan, hanya tertawa dan melangkah meninggalkan kolam istana itu. Setidaknya manusia ikan itu tidak bermuram durja lagi sekarang.

.

.

"Hei, kalian sudah lihat manusia ikan itu?" seorang dayang memulai pembicaraan di antara para dayang yang sedang berkumpul di dapur istana.

"Dia tampan sekali, kan?"

"Iya, aku sudah lihat dia tampan sekali!" ujar seorang dayang senang. "Eh, bukan menurutku dia manis bahkan dia kelihatan lebih manis dari seorang gadis sekalipun."

"Betul, dia kelihatan lebih manis saat tersenyum."

"Menurutku yang paling tampan di istana ini hanya Yang Mulia Raja dan pengawalnya itu. Pengawal Choi, aaaawww..." ucap seorang dayang dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya, aku tahu manusia ikan itu sangat tampan tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tidak suka dia ada di istana ini. Menurutku makhluk itu kelihatan, err menyeramkan..."

"Menyeramkan? Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah. Katanya makhluk setengah ikan seperti itu pertanda kesialan atau hal buruk yang akan tiba. Semacam kutukan begitu."

"Ssssttt, jaga bicaramu!" seorang dayang berbisik. "Jangan menakut–nakuti! Kalau ada yang dengar bisa gawat."

"Eh, kau tidak lihat matanya saat memandang kita tadi. Membuatku merinding..."

0o0

0o0

Siwon duduk termenung di ruangannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius. Perkataan Kyuhyun tadi pagi sangat mengusik pikirannya. Entahlah hatinya terasa tidak tenang, apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan seorang kasim senior yang berbicara padanya sore tadi.

"Tuan, kenapa anda membawa makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah ikan itu ke istana?" tanya sang kasim.

"Itu perintah Yang Mulia. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya." jawab Siwon. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku dengar makhluk seperti itu bisa membawa masalah bagi manusia yang membawa atau menangkapnya." lanjut sang kasim dengan nada serius. "Makhluk seperti itu tidak bisa berada di antara manusia. Aku takut membayangkan terjadi hal buruk di istana ini."

"Hal buruk? Jangan mengada–ada Kasim Han." tegur Siwon.

"Aku serius, tuan. Berhati–hatilah." Kasim Han mengingatkan.

Siwon menghela napas panjang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangannya untuk sekadar melihat langit malam bertabur bintang. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di istana malam ini. Siwon pun memutuskan untuk menemui Raja Changmin dan dia tahu harus pergi kemana sekarang.

"_Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada raja licik itu_."

"Apa Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal buruk pada Yang Mulia?" Siwon bermonolog, mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun tadi padi saat bertemu dengannya di kolam istana.

"Kyuhyun? Nama itu sepertinya tidak asing." Siwon terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui sang raja.

.

.

Malam itu Kyuhyun memandang langit malam sendirian di kolam istana yang diterangi lentera. Biasanya Kyuhyun ditemani kunang–kunang yang menerangi danau tempatnya tinggal. Dia duduk di tangga kolam dengan ekor ikannya yang tetap menjuntai ke dalam air.

Kyuhyun menoleh kepada sang raja yang baru saja tiba dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan menampakkan senyum ramah. Seperti biasa Raja Changmin tidak ingin ditemani para dayang dan pengawal yang selalu menyertainya kemana pun, dia ingin berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun di tempat itu.

"Wah, Yang Mulia datang lagi..." ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat Raja Changmin datang menghampirinya.

"Aku akan terus menemuimu sampai kau mau menyanyi untukku." ujar Changmin menatap intens Kyuhyun. "Ini sudah hari ketiga kau masih tidak mau menyanyi untukku?" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya sebagai seorang raja anda lebih baik memperhatikan rakyat, daripada kesenangan anda sendiri." sindir Kyuhun tajam.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan wajah Raja Changmin yang sebelumnya santai mendadak kaku. Namun, sang raja memang pintar menutupinya dengan berpura–pura tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih atas nasehatnya, Kyu. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya saat ini." Changmin berkata tenang. "Bagaimana kalau kau menyanyi saja untukku?"

"_Mianhamnida. _Aku tidak mau bernyanyi untukmu, Yang Mulia." ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara dinginnya, menatap lurus ke mata dingin Changmin.

"Oh, begitu." balas Changmin tak kalah dinginnya, menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah membantahku dan kau lancang sekali melakukannya, Kyuhyun."

Changmin berjalan dengan tenang, membelakangi Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian menghadap kembali padanya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih duduk dengan tenangnya di tepi kolam. Tangannya seperti menggenggam sesuatu dan itu tidak diketahui oleh Kyuhyun. Dia berlutut, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat indah." bisik Changmin seduktif sambil membelai lembut pundak mulus Kyuhyun yang lembab. "Karena itulah aku begitu menginginkanmu, memilikimu dirimu. Dan sekarang kau ada di hadapanku, kau milikku!" Changmin menekankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir, lalu tiba–tiba mencengkram dan menarik sangat keras lengan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Mata birunya menatap penuh kemarahan pada sepasang mata hitam di hadapannya. "Aku bukan pelayanmu yang bisa kau perintah sesuka hatimu dan aku bukan milikmu!"

"Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh membantah atau menolak semua perintahku. Termasuk kau, Kyuhyun!" ucap Changmin dengan nada penuh ancaman. Tangannya makin keras mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun, bahkan memelintirnya.

SREETTT

Tanpa Kyuhyun duga ternyata Raja Changmin menyayat pergelangan tangan kanannya cukup dalam menggunakan pisau kecil yang memang disembunyikan oleh Raja Changmin di balik jubah merah berlambang naga emas itu. Darah segar pun mengalir begitu saja dari luka di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aaaahhh!" Kyuhyun memekik keras merasakan perih di pergelangan tangannya. Tak puas melukai satu tangan, Raja Changmin kembali melukai tangan Kyuhun yang satunya lagi.

"Hentikan! Ini sakit..." teriak Kyuhyun menyiratkan kesakitan.

"Kau berani membantahku, Kyuhyun!" geram sang raja, menyeringai iblis. Dia menarik rambut coklat madu Kyuhyun hingga kepalanya mendongak ke atas.

"Aku beri tahu satu rahasia. Aku bahkan meracuni permaisuriku sendiri hingga tewas hanya karena dia berani menentangku." lanjutnya dengan nada datar dan pandangan tajam kepada Kyuhyun.

"He–hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" pinta Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit di kedua tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah dan rambutnya yang dijambak oleh Changmin. Pisau kecil nan tajam itu kembali bergerak, kali ini sasarannya adalah leher hingga dada Kyuhyun yang mulus tanpa cacat itu.

"Aaaaggghhhh!" teriak Kyuhyun lebih keras, setitik air mata terlihat di ujung matanya. Goresan panjang dan dalam tercipta dari bagian leher hingga dada Kyuhyun, cairan merah pekat mengalir keluar.

Changmin sepertinya telah berubah menjadi iblis mengerikan. Dia menyeringai senang melihat wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun, tanpa segan Changmin menjilati darah di tubuh manusia ikan ini. Sang raja menarik dan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari kolam, membawanya menuju paviliun yang berdiri di atas kolam ini. Berada di darat tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Raja Changmin menghempaskan Kyuhyun ke lantai kayu bangunan, kemudian memerangkap tubuh separuh ikan itu di bawah tubuh tingginya. Ekor ikannya bergerak–gerak tak beraturan mencoba berontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Manusia jahat!" desis Kyuhyun, matanya menatap tajam tepat ke mata Changmin yang berada di atasnya.

"Aku memang jahat dan aku bangga akan hal itu." ucapnya dan kembali menampakkan seringai iblis di wajah tampannya. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun di bawahnya. Changmin pun melumat kasar bibir ceri Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat menggodanya sejak pertama melihat manusia ikan nan manis ini. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka, membuat manusia ikan ini mengerang kesakitan namun suaranya teredam oleh ciuman Changmin.

Raja Changmin terlalu larut dengan ciumannya hingga sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mata Kyuhyun yang biru jernih pelan–pelan berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan. Kyuhyun berontak sekuat yang dia bisa saat ciuman Changmin beralih ke leher jenjangnya, menggigit dan menghisapnya.

"He–entikan..!" erang Kyuhyun. Namun sang raja seakan tidak mendengar dan tetap saja meneruskan kegiatannya, menjelajahi sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Yang Mulia!" suara panggilan itu menginterupsi kegiatan Changmin. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya murka. Dia menoleh dan memandang tajam orang yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya saat ini.

"Lancang sekali kau, Siwon!" geramnya menatap Siwon yang berdiri di tak jauh darinya. "Aku sudah melarang siapapun datang kemari saat aku bersama Kyuhyun dan itu termasuk kau."

"Siwon..." gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon memandang rajanya dengan ekspresi sulit dijelaskan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah di lantai kayu. Dia melihat ada darah di kedua tangan dan tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Siwon mengepal erat, dia sangat marah dan mengutuk perbuatan rajanya yang menurutnya keterlaluan ini. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia merasakan sakit, yang entah apa itu saat melihat Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti ini. 'Kyuhyun–ah...' batin Siwon.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Tapi anda menyakitinya, Yang Mulia." ucap Siwon datar dengan wajahnya menunduk. Changmin berdiri menghadapi Siwon. "Yang Mulia mengatakan hanya ingin mendengar suara indahnya saja. Kenapa seperti ini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Siwon!" bentak Changmin murka. "Dia milikku, aku bebas memperlakukannya seperti apapun. Dan satu hal lagi, dia berani menolak permintaanku untuk memperdengarkan suara indahnya padaku. Jadi bagiku sekarang dia seperti ikan saja, tidak berharga sama sekali!"

Siwon menatap Changmin tak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan raja sejahat ini. Siwon kembali mengalihkan matanya kepada Kyuhyun yang justru tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu hamba mohon lepaskan saja dia, Yang Mulia." ucap Siwon lagi, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Beraninya kau.." Changmin tersenyum meremehkan mendengar permohonan Siwon. Dia berjalan meraih sesuatu di atas meja kecil di dekatnya, sebuah botol keramik kecil berwarna putih wadah soju. "..membantah rajamu ini!" Changmin menggenggam erat botol soju di tangannya, kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja tepat ke hadapan Siwon.

Siwon tidak perlu menghindar karena benda itu memang tidak mengenainya, semacam peringatan dari Raja Changmin padanya. Botol keramik itu pecah berkeping–keping di bawah kaki Siwon.

"Enyah dari hadapanku!" perintah Changmin tajam. "Atau kau ingin aku memasukkanmu ke penjara bersama adikmu itu."

Siwon tercengang, kenapa sampai adiknya yang tidak tahu apa–apa ikut terlibat dengannya karena dia membela manusia ikan ini. Dia teringat ucapan Minho di danau beberapa waktu yang lalu yang menyalahkan Kyuhyun si manusia ikan.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Jangan lakukan itu!" ucap Siwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Sejahat apapun Raja Changmin, sebagai pengawal setia kerajaan dia harus tetap menghormatinya.

"Bagus." Changmin tersenyum sinis. "Kalau begitu pergilah sekarang!"

"Pergilah, Siwon." ucap Kyuhyun tenang. "Aku tidak apa–apa."

Siwon membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Raja Changmin dan Kyuhyun di sana. Dia sempat melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang saat itu terduduk di lantai kayu dengan kepala mendongak ke atas dan mata terpejam.

'Maaf, aku tidak bisa menolongmu Kyuhyun–ah.' batin Siwon menyesal.

Kaki Siwon berjalan menjauhi tempat, di dalam hatinya dia masih sangat menyesali tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolong Kyuhyun. Manusia ikan bersisik emas yang kini mulai mengisi hatinya. Saat melihat lentera yang bercahaya kekuningan, Siwon teringat sesuatu. Warna mata Kyuhyun tadi bukan berwarna biru jernih seperti yang biasa dia lihat, tapi berbeda.

Siwon mengira dirinya salah lihat karena jaraknya berdiri dengan Kyuhyun tidak begitu dekat. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya, memandang ke arah paviliun tempat Raja Changmin dari kejauhan.

.

.

ARRGGGGGHHHHH!

Terdengar suara teriakan begitu keras dari arah paviliun mengagetkan Siwon yang memang berada tak jauh dari sana. Siwon bergegas berlari menemui Raja Changmin dan melihat keributan apa yang terjadi di sana. Saat itulah Siwon berpapasan dengan beberapa orang kasim dan dayang istana yang berlari ketakutan sambil berteriak minta tolong.

"Pengawal Choi tolong!" seru dayang Yoona panik.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ada monster! A–aku tidak tahu itu makhluk apa..." kata Yoona ketakutan. "Tubuhnya besar sekali dan dia menyandera Yang Mulia." Siwon tersentak, tak percaya akan apa baru saja didengarnya.

"Panggil semua prajurit istana! Cepat!" Siwon berkata kepada Yoona. Setelahnya dia berlari secepatnya untuk menolong Raja Changmin yang katanya disandera makhluk aneh. Siwon kembali teringat kata–kata Kyuhyun padanya kemarin saat di kolam itu.

'_Aku akan kembali ke 'rumahku' lagi setelah urusanku disini selesai. Aku bukan makhluk lemah, kau tahu.'_

'Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya ada apa?' batin Siwon sambil terus berlari.

0o0

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Mianhae, chapter ini kayaknya pendek. Karena chap depan bakalan panjang ceritanya.

Saya mau kasih tau kalau Kyu itu disebut **Merman**, bukan **Mermaid**. Bisa juga disebut **Siren**. Merman karena Kyu tetep namja, Mermaid untuk duyung yeoja. Saya ini penganut paham Anti GS.

Masa lalu antara Won dan MermanKyu akan terungkap di chap–chap selanjutnya. Yang pasti mereka dulu bukan pasangan kekasih, tapi Kyu memang udah memendam rasa cinta dgn Won. Tungguin aja, oke.

Mianhae buat yg minta Raja Changmin jangan 'ngapa–ngapain' Kyu. Coz dari awal nulis ini ff memang begitu rencananya, sebagai bagian penting dari cerita.

Siwon lupa dengan kejadian 10 tahun lalu? Kayaknya wajar ya, saya aja kenangan 3 tahun lalu udah banyak yg terlupakan apalagi 10 tahun lalu. _

Buat **Jmjm** mau nyogok saya pake gorengan supaya cepet update? Kagak bakalan mempan, kecuali disogok pake fotonya Aa' Won topless... #plakkk

Wah ada yg nungguin adegan mesra Wonkyu ya? Mesra aja ya, ga sampe smut nc kan? #diteror readers.

Saya kasih clue buat chap depan. MermanKyu akan mengobrak–abrik istana beserta pasukannya Yang Mulia Changmin. Hahahaha... #evil laugh

.

**I Won say thank Kyu again to all my readers termasuk siders yang udah baca & review di chapter kemaren, ga nyangka yg review banyak. Saya ga bisa sebutin satu persatu tapi saya selalu baca semua review kalian... #peluk reader satu–satu**


	4. Chapter 4 : Monster

**GOLDEN SCALES**

**Chapter 4 : Monster in the Palace**

**.**

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kerajaan ini memiliki raja jahat sepertimu." geram Kyuhyun membuat sang raja, Changmin gemetar ketakutan dan tidak dapat berkutik. Dia hanya bisa menatap horor makhluk yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Bukan lagi Kyuhyun manusia ikan bersisik emas yang berwajah menawan dan mempesona dirinya, melainkan seekor monster mengerikan.

Ukuran tubuhnya tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuh manusia dan bahkan lebih tinggi dari bangunan istana. Tubuhnya tetap berbentuk seperti manusia setengah ikan, namun kulit putih susu itu berubah warna tertutupi semacam sisik keras keemasan. Ekor ikannya lebih panjang dan besar sehingga mampu menghempaskan benda apapun hanya dengan sekali sabetan. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan berubah menjadi lebih menyeramkan dengan mata kuning besar yang menatap tajam mirip mata kucing.

Rambut coklat madunya yang biasanya hanya sebatas leher, berubah memanjang dan dapat bergerak sendiri. Rambut–rambut itu kini membelit seluruh tubuh Changmin hingga dia kesulitan bernapas dan tentu saja ketakutan setengah mati.

Paviliun yang tadi berdiri anggun dan kokoh di sebelah kolam itu sebagian bangunannya telah hancur berantakan terkena sabetan ekor ikan Kyuhyun.

"Aaakkhh!" erang Raja Changmin kesakitan, beberapa bagian wajahnya memar dan berdarah. Jubah merah beremblem naga emas itupun robek di sana sini. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Raja Changmin menggunakan rambut panjangnya yang bisa bergerak sendiri, lalu mencengkram tubuh sang raja dengan salah satu tangannya yang besar, berjari panjang kurus dan berkuku tajam.

"Kau tahu, rakyatmu tidak akan merasa sedih kehilangan raja sepertimu." desis Kyuhyun tepat di telinganya. "Jadi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada istanamu ini Yang Mulia Raja. Hahahaha..." Kyuhyun tertawa mengerikan. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya lagi dan mengarahkan jarinya yang berkuku tajam nan runcing pada leher sang raja.

"Ti–tidak.. Ja–ngan..." Changmin berusaha berbicara namun sulit, napasnya tercekat. Kuku tajam itu berhasil menggores lehernya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar sampai sebuah suara teriakan menghentikan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan! Kyuhyun!" teriak Siwon. "Hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan bunuh Yang Mulia!" Siwon dengan tergesa berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang hampir membunuh sang raja.

"Si–siwon..." ucap Raja Changmin lirih menahan perih luka di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepada Siwon yang saat ini berukuran jauh lebih kecil darinya. Mata kuning nan tajam itu memandang lurus mata hitam Siwon yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya bahagia saat menatapnya.

"Kumohon lepaskan Yang Mulia, Kyuhyun–ah..." ucap Siwon, dia bahkan tidak menggunakan pedangnya saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Ekpresi Kyuhyun tetap dingin dan dipenuhi aura jahat, namun dia menjauhkan jari–jari berkuku tajamnya dari Changmin.

Para prajurit istana berdatangan dan mulai mengepung sekeliling Kyuhyun dengan membawa senjata lengkap dikomandoi oleh Jenderal Jung Yunho, petinggi militer kerajaan dan panglima pasukan. Prajurit lainnya masih berdatangan dan bersiap seperti akan menghadapi sebuah perang besar, bersenjatakan pedang dan tombak. Prajurit istana bersenjatakan panah bersiap hendak menembakkan panahnya pada monster ikan di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Hei, siluman lepaskan Yang Mulia!" perintah Yunho keras. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai mengejek.

"Kalian menginginkan raja kalian ini?" ucap Kyuhyun sinis. "Baiklah, silahkan ambil." Kyuhyun lantas melemparkan tubuh Raja Changmin seperti mainan, namun dengan sigap berhasil ditangkap beberapa prajurit dan Siwon yang berjaga di bawah. Siwon membawa rajanya itu menjauh dari tempat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi medan pertempuran itu. Dia sempat menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang harus berhadapan dengan ratusan prajurit istana.

"Kyuhyun–ah..." gumam Siwon.

Sesuai perintah Yunho para prajurit pun menembakan ratusan anak panah ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun, terjadi keanehan dimana ratusan anak panah itu sama sekali tidak dapat melukai tubuh makhluk setengah ikan itu. Anak panak itu seperti terpental begitu saja saat mengenai sisik–sisik emas di tubuhnya.

Para prajurit kerajaan itu tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja dan mereka kembali menembakkan ratusan anak panah lagi kepada Kyuhyun dan lagi–lagi serangan itu tak berarti apapun baginya.

"Yunho, makhluk itu kebal!" seru prajurit.

"Jangan menyerah! Serang lagi!" perintah Yunho. "Gunakan panah api!"

Para prajurit bersiap–siap kembali bersiap untuk memanah yang kali ini mereka menggunakan anak panah api. Ratusan anak panah api itu melesat dan mengarah tepat pada Kyuhyun. Lagi–lagi gagal, anak panah itu terpental lagi begitu menyentuh sisik keemasan sang monster ikan, Kyuhyun itu.

"Apa? Gagal lagi!"

Semua prajurit menatap horor pada makhluk di hadapan mereka ini. Akhirnya semua prajurit baik yang bersenjatakan pedang atau tombak langsung bergerak menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Bunuh monster itu!" titah Yunho sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

Saat pedang atau tombak para prajurit mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun terdengar bunyi dentingan logam beradu. Sisik–sisik keemasan itu keras seperti logam sehingga membuatnya kebal terhadap senjata apapun. Para prajurit termasuk sang Yunho tercengang menyaksikan hal ini.

Kyuhyun terkikik, suara tawanya terdengar menyeramkan. "Bodoh!" katanya.

Kyuhyun pun mengayunkan ekor ikannya yang sedari tadi diam. Hanya dalam satu sabetan sebagian besar dari ratusan prajurit istana ini berhamburan dan terpental ke segala arah. Beberapa kelompok prajurit yang mulai bergerak hendak menyerang Kyuhyun juga harus merasakan sabetan telak dari ekor panjang dan tangannya. Mereka terlempar begitu saja seperti boneka dan mengerang kesakitan. Kyuhyun menghajar siapa saja yang berani mendekat untuk menyerangnya.

Mata kuning besar Kyuhyun kini menatap tajam sang jenderal yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Kyuhyun bergerak melompat mendekati Yunho yang bersiap dengan pedang di tangannya, menabrak apapun dan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kyuhyun menyerang menggunakan rambut coklatnya yang memanjang, namun masih dapat ditangkis dengan pedang oleh Yunho. Rambut–rambut Kyuhyun berhasil merebut pedang sang jenderal, lalu mematahkannya dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Yunho menatap horor Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kyuhyun mengayunkan satu tangannya yang berkuku tajam dan sang jenderal pun jatuh ke tanah dengan luka robek di dadanya. Melihat pemimpinnya diserang, para prajurit pun bergerak kembali untuk menyerang Kyuhyun secara bersama–sama.

Mata kuning Kyuhyun berkilau menatap ke arah air kolam. Ternyata dia hendak mengendalikan air yang ada di sekitarnya. Air kolam itu bergerak seakan hidup dan menghantam semua prajurit yang berada di sana. Terdengar bunyi dentuman air yang sangat keras dan semua prajurit bertumbangan terkena sapuan air.

Kyuhyun menggeram lalu berteriak mengeluarkan suara melengking yang sangat keras dan memekakan telinga siapa pun. Semua manusia di istana ini lantas menutup telinga mereka karena suara itu begitu keras dan menakutkan seperti suara petir.

"Su–suara ini..." Yunho berkata lirih sambil berusaha menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Kyu..." gumam Siwon sambil menutup kedua telinganya karena suara lengkingan mengerikan itu. Dia baru keluar dari kediaman Raja Changmin yang sedang dirawat oleh tabib istana hendak menuju ke medan pertempuran di istana ini. Siwon berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk segera menemui Kyuhyun yang tengah mengamuk di istana ini.

Yunho yang sudah terluka pun masih belum kehabisan akal untuk menghabisi Kyuhyun. Dia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang menggunakan meriam. Cara ini sempat dilarang karena jika meleset peluru meriam bisa menghancurkan kompleks istana. Namun melihat beberapa bangunan di istana ini sudah porak poranda akibat perbuatan sang monster ikan, mau tidak mau cara ini pun dipakai.

Beberapa meriam di arahkan tepat kepada Kyuhyun, dengan satu sulutan api peluru meriam pun melesat mengenai tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sempat limbung dan hampir terjatuh terkena tembakan meriam, tetapi dia tetap tidak terluka. Beberapa peluru meriam kembali ditembakkan kepada Kyuhyun, dia sempat menghindar dan peluru itupun menghantam tanah dan pepohonan di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap marah para prajurit yang menyerangnya tadi. Dia menghirup napas panjang lalu berteriak melengking lagi dan kali ini suaranya jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Bahkan bangunan di sekitarnya bergetar karena raungan suaranya yang mengerikan. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak akan berbelas kasihan lagi.

Kyuhyun menggunakan kemampuan pengendalian elemen airnya dan mengendalikan seluruh air yang terdapat di istana ini. Air dalam jumlah banyak mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya ke arah para prajurit yang menyerangnya. Ukuran tangannya yang jauh lebih besar dari ukuran normal digunakan untuk meraih meriam yang digunakan untuk menembakinya tadi, mengangkatnya lalu melemparkannya pada sebuah bangunan paviliun sampai hancur.

Rambut panjang Kyuhyun membelit tubuh Yunho dan menatapnya penuh kemarahan. Orang–orang yang melihatnya hanya gemetar ketakutan dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Para prajurit banyak yang terkapar dan terluka akibat serangan Kyuhyun.

"Le–lepaskan aku, siluman!" ucap Yunho dengan napas tersengal. Kyuhyun menyeringai, air di sekelilingnya bergerak lalu menyelubungi seluruh tubuh sang jenderal membentuk seperti bola air. Akibatnya sang jenderal tidak bisa bernapas karena keadaannya mirip orang tenggelam di dalam air.

"To–tolo..ng..." suaranya nyaris tak terdengar karena dikelilingi air. Beberapa orang prajurit yang menyaksikan hal itu tidak dapat berbuat apa–apa. Banyak prajurit yang kesakitan, bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri lagi setelah merasakan keganasan manusia ikan ini.

Siwon dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan yang kacau balau, bangunan istana banyak yang rusak bahkan nyaris roboh dan puluhan sampai ratusan prajurit istana bertumbangan sambil mengerang kesakitan dan terluka. Terjadi kepanikan di istana, dimana para penghuni istana berlarian menyelamatkan diri dan menjauhi area pertempuran agar tidak terluka.

"Padahal baru setengah jam sudah seperti ini." ucap Siwon ngeri, sambil bergegas berlari. Dia memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah memerangkap tubuh Yunho dengan air hingga tubuhnya mulai lemas kehabisan oksigen.

"Kyuhyun! Hentikan!" teriak Siwon, dan berlari mendekati Kyuhyun. "Jangan bunuh dia! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu..."

Melihat kehadiran Siwon sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai melunak dan melenyapkan air yang memerangkap tubuh Yunho. Tubuh jenderal yang terkenal sangat kuat ini jatuh tak berdaya ke tanah dan hampir mati kehabisan napas.

"Antarkan aku ke danau atau kuhabisi mereka semua!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke danau." ucap Siwon lembut. "Jadi kumohon tenanglah.."

Dari seluruh manusia yang ada di sini hanya Siwon yang bisa dipercaya oleh Kyuhyun dan mau mendengarkannya. Kyuhyun mulai tenang, berangsur–angsur tubuh monsternya menyusut kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Kyuhyun merasa sangat lemas dan terjatuh, namun Siwon dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Siwon, tubuhnya gemetar dan napasnya tersengal. Sepertinya perubahan wujud dan penggunaan kekuatannya tadi telah menguras seluruh tenaganya.

"_Gwenchanayo_, Kyu..." Siwon khawatir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, membelai lembut wajahnya yang memucat.

"Aku, aku tidak apa–apa, Siwon." ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Tolong, antarkan aku ke danau..."

"Baiklah, Kyu..." Siwon pun mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu. Dia akan segera mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke danau tempat asalnya. Siwon menatap miris para prajurit yang terluka karena harus berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi monster, sangat disayangkan hal semacam ini bisa terjadi. Siwon tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap marah ke arahnya.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa–apa, Siwon hyungnim?" tanya Donghae khawatir, dia sempat melihat wujud monster Kyuhyun dan dia sangat ketakutan. "Kau akan mengantarkannya ke danau?"

"Dia sudah mengacaukan istana malam ini dan dia menyerang Yang Mulia?" tambah Hyukjae dengan raut wajah tak kalah cemasnya. "Bagaimana kalau dia juga melukaimu?"

"Justru karena itulah aku harus mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya." ucap Siwon sambil memakaikan _durumagi_ miliknya ke tubuh Kyuhyun yang melemah dan duduk bersandar di dinding. "Kalau tidak akan semakin berbahaya di sini. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan apa–apa. Kalian lihat sendiri keadaannya sudah sangat lemah sekarang."

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah cemasnya.

"Hati–hati, hyungnim." ucap Donghae pelan dan dijawab senyuman oleh Siwon.

"Hyukjae–ah , bantu aku menaikkannya ke atas kuda." pinta Siwon.

Namun saat Siwon hendak menaiki kudanya terdengar suara panggilan yang cukup mengagetkannya. Donghae dan Hyukjae langsung membungkukkan badannya begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tinggalkan makhluk itu!" kata Yunho tegas, tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya yang terluka. Tangan kanannya menghunus sebuah pedang dan dibelakangnya mengikuti beberapa orang prajurit istana yang sudah bersiap menangkap Kyuhyun. "Dia berani mencelakai Yang Mulia, dia harus kubunuh."

"Tidak, Jenderal Jung!" ucap Siwon tegas, dia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan direntangkan berusaha melindunginya.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Pengawal Choi!" geram Yunho. "Kecuali kau ingin dianggap sebagai pengkhianat oleh Yang Mulia. Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari sini, siluman. Setelah melukai Yang Mulia dan mengacaukan kerajaan ini kau mau pergi begitu saja. Dasar monster!"

Kyuhyun yang masih menstabilkan keadaan tubuhnya pasca perubahan wujud menyeramkannya tadi hanya diam menatap Yunho. Tangannya mencengkram erat kerah _durumagi_ yang dipakaikan Siwon untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jenderal Jung, kumohon dengan sangat biarkan saja dia pergi." pinta Siwon sekali lagi namun tetap berada di posisinya. "Kalau tidak, akan semakin berbahaya di sini."

"Tidak akan! Dia harus mati di tanganku!" ucap Yunho keras. Sang jenderal mengacungkan pedangnya di depan wajah Siwon, kemudian mengarahkannya kepada Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Siwon.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Jenderal? Baiklah, lakukan saja." tantang Kyuhyun, nada suaranya terdengar begitu dingin. "Pengawal Choi menyingkirlah, aku tidak apa–apa."

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon sejenak, kemudian memandang Yunho lagi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dia pikir apalagi yang sedang direncanakan olehnya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Hyukjae berdiri agak menjauh hanya menatap ngeri ke arah Yunho yang bersiap membunuh Kyuhyun.

Yunho menatap marah kepada Kyuhyun. Kali ini Siwon tidak akan tinggal diam, dia mencabut pedangnya bersiap menghadapi Yunho yang akan menyerang Kyuhyun. Sang jenderal berlari sambil mengarahkan pedangnya kepada manusia ikan itu dan bersiap menebas lehernya.

"Jangan!" teriak Siwon. Dia bergerak menghalangi Yunho dan menangkis serangan tersebut dengan pedangnya hingga terdengar bunyi denting logam saling beradu.

"Menyingkirlah Choi Siwon!" geram Yunho marah. Pedangnya ditahan oleh pedang Siwon. "Jangan menghalangiku!"

"Tidak akan!" Siwon bersikeras. Kedua orang ini pun terlibat perkelahian sengit dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Yang satu hendak melindungi dan yang satunya lagi hendak membunuh manusia separuh ikan bernama Kyuhyun itu. Namun jangan panggil Jenderal Jung Yunho jika tidak bisa menang dalam pertarungan jarak dekat seperti ini. Dia berhasil menjatuhkan Siwon dengan menusuk pahanya hingga terluka cukup dalam.

"Aarrghh!" Siwon menjerit kesakitan saat pedang tajam Yunho menusuk paha kanannya hingga darah segar mengalir deras dari lukanya lalu jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun, melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka demi membela dirinya Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di dadanya. Kemarahan dan kebencian itu pun muncul kembali, mengubah sesuatu pada dirinya. Setelah Siwon terjatuh, Yunho pun kembali bergerak hendak menyerang Kyuhyun.

"He–hentikan! Akkhh..." teriak Siwon yang berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi pahanya yang terluka, tidak mempedulikan rasa nyeri yang menderanya.

"Mati kau!" seru Yunho sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat pedangnya menyentuh Kyuhyun, tubuh sang jenderal mendadak kaku dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Begitu pula dengan beberapa orang prajurit di belakang Yunho, tubuh mereka juga tidak dapat digerakkan. Kyuhyun menampakkan seringaian iblisnya kepada orang–orang di hadapannya ini.

"Katanya mau membunuhku? Ayo lakukan!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"A–apa ini..." ucap Yunho terbata melihat tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya bukan atas kehendaknya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang mengarahkan pedangnya ke lehernya sendiri. Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan prajurit yang berada di belakang sang jenderal, wajah mereka terlihat panik melihat tangan mereka yang mengarahkan pedang ke lehernya sendiri.

"Ta–tanganku!" seru mereka ketakutan. "Ba–bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat ini!" Donghae menutup wajahnya ketakutan.

Siwon menyadari ini pasti perbuatan Kyuhyun. Dia melihat perubahan warna mata Kyuhyun dari biru cerah menjadi kuning keemasan lagi. Pedang dingin itu mulai menyentuh kulit Yunho, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga benar–benar menggores kulit lehernya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

"Kyu! Jangan lakukan itu!" seru Siwon, dia benar–benar takut melihat sisi gelap manusia ikan berwajah manis ini. Siwon berhasil berdiri sambil menahan perih dan darah yang mengalir di kakinya. Berjalan tertatih mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja! Supaya tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangiku pulang." ujar Kyuhyun dingin, dengan tatapan mautnya.

"A–apa yang kau perbuat pada kami?" Yunho bertanya di tengah situasi sulit seperti ini dengan suara tercekat.

"Karena kau akan mati jadi kukatakan saja. Aku mengendalikan tubuhmu dan tubuh kalian semua bergerak sesuai keinginanku." Kyuhyun terkikik geli. "Aku dengar kau jenderal yang sangat kuat dan tak terkalahkan di medan perang. Tapi sekarang lihat dirimu? Kau sama saja seperti rajamu itu, cih!"

Tangan Yunho mulai bergerak lagi hendak menggorok lehernya sendiri. Sang jenderal berteriak keras saat pedang dingin itu menggores semakin dalam kulit lehernya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Tidaaakkk!" teriak Yunho pilu.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Tindakan Siwon yang tiba–tiba ini membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan konsentrasinya terpecah.

"Hentikan Kyu. Jangan melukai siapapun lagi." ucap Siwon penuh permohonan di telinga Kyuhyun. "Ini saja sudah cukup. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Mata Kyuhyun berangsur–angsur berubah warna kembali ke warna asalnya, mata biru yang indah.

Pedang di tangan Yunho terjatuh ke tanah, begitu juga dengan pedang yang dipegang prajurit lain di belakangnya. Mereka jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan tubuh lemas, disertai keringat dingin yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya yang gemetaran karena nyaris membunuh diri mereka sendiri.

0o0

0o0

Siwon memacu kudanya secepat mungkin agar segera sampai di danau. Kyuhyun yang duduk di depan Siwon dengan tubuh mulai melemah dan semakin pucat. Langit masih gelap dan keadaan yang sepi dari penduduk kota membuat Siwon leluasa membawa Kyuhyun.

'Bertahanlah Kyu. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai.' batin Siwon saat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang bertambah lemah. Kyuhyun kolaps seketika setelah menggunakan sebagian besar kekuatannya malam ini. Sisik emas di ekor ikannya yang selalu cemerlang nan indah terlihat memudar warnanya. Kyuhyun memang sangat kuat dan mematikan sebagai monster, namun setelahnya dia akan menjadi sangat lemah dan kesakitan. Kuat dan rapuh secara bersamaan.

Danau yang mereka tuju akhirnya terlihat. Siwon menghentikan kudanya di padang rumput terdekat, kemudian menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun bergegas membawanya menuju danau. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Siwon. Bahkan Siwon sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit akan luka di pahanya, yang dia pikirkan adalah segera menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah sampai Kyuhyun–ah." ucap Siwon sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat dengan mata terpejam. "Buka matamu, Kyu..."

Siwon meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun secara hati–hati pada air danau. Kekuatannya seakan kembali begitu menyentuh air danau. Kyuhyun melepaskan _durumagi_ yang menutupi tubuhnya kemudian berenang dengan riangnya menuju ke tengah danau. Dia tersenyum senang sambil berenang kesana kemari di danau yang ditinggalkannya selama beberapa hari.

Siwon tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali segar dan ceria setelah kembali pulang ke danaunya, tempat seharusnya dia berada bukan di istana. Siwon menghela napas, setelah cukup lama memperhatikan Kyuhyun dia berbalik hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Siwon." panggil Kyuhyun dia berenang mendekat menuju ke tepi. Siwon pun berbalik memandang Kyuhyun.

"Iya, ada apa Kyuhyun–ah?"

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengantarmu pulang, kan?" Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Di istana sudah terjadi kekacauan karena ulahmu, jadi aku harus segera kembali ke istana."

"Terima kasih." ucap Kyuhyun, ada nada tidak rela dalam suaranya.

"Kau baik–baik saja sekarang?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk, dia tidak ingin menatap mata Siwon.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku pulang ya."

"Tapi setidaknya sebelum kau pergi..." Kyuhyun mengantung ucapannya, matanya menatap air danau. "..katakan sesuatu padaku."

"Apa?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun terus terang. Matanya menatap lurus mata Siwon yang pelan–pelan melangkah mendekat padanya, lalu berlutut di tepi danau.

"Aku menyukaimu." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut menampakkan sepasang lesung pipi yang sangat disukai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, mata birunya berbinar bahagia. Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Saat itu dia melihat _durumagi_ milik Siwon yang dipakainya tadi mengapung di air. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon.

"Maaf, pakaianmu jadi basah..."

"Tidak apa–apa, Kyuhyun–ah." Siwon meraih _durumagi_–nya yang basah kemudian memerasnya. "Aku ingin tanya sesuatu, sejak kapan kau mencintaiku? Padahal kita baru bertemu saat aku hendak menangkapmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon dalam, kemudian meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya. "Kau tahu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Maksudmu?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Sepuluh tahun lalu? Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Siwon lalu mencium lembut bibirnya. Siwon tidak menolak ciuman Kyuhyun kali ini dan Siwon pun membalas ciuman itu. Kyuhyun pun melepas tautan bibir mereka lalu tersenyum menatap Siwon.

"Kau masih ingat ada seekor ikan besar bersisik serupa emas yang menghuni danau ini sepuluh tahun lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun matanya menatap intens Siwon.

"Ikan emas?" Siwon memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin? Ikan itu adalah..."

"Iya, ikan itu adalah aku."

"Apa?"

.

.

"Kapan kau akan menemuiku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun manja.

"Setelah masalah di istana selesai dan aku punya waktu luang, aku akan datang kesini." Siwon berjanji. "Aku harus menjaga Yang Mulia, kau tahu kan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Kenapa kau begitu menghormati orang seperti dia?"

"Aku menghormati Yang Mulia sebagai seorang raja, Kyu." terang Siwon. "Yang Mulia juga masih ada hubungan keluarga denganku."

"Tapi dia tidak segan untuk menghukummu kalau tidak mematuhi keinginannya?" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Raja macam apa dia? Aiish, aku ingin sekali membunuhnya. Kalau kau tidak menghalangiku dia pasti sudah mati di tanganku."

"Ssstttt..." Siwon meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir ceri Kyuhyun, tersenyum miris menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. "Dia memang begitu untuk mendapatkan apa yang dikehendakinya."

Siwon mendadak teringat akan peristiwa semalam dimana dia memergoki Raja Changmin sedang mencium Kyuhyun penuh nafsu. Dia melihat luka di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun–ah, bukankah semalam kau terluka?" Siwon memeriksa bekas luka yang mungkin ada di tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak ada?"

"Itu hanya luka kecil, bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya dalam waktu singkat." jawab Kyuhyun enteng sambil menjetikkan jarinya, seperti itu adalah hal sepele. Mata Kyuhyun menatap kain yang membalut luka Siwon yang tertusuk pedang Yunho, basah karena darah. Kyuhyun menyentuh luka itu dengan tangannya hingga jari-jarinya basah karena darah.

"Kau terluka karena aku." ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun–ah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu." ujar Siwon menenangkan. "Luka seperti ini bukan masalah besar bagi orang sepertiku."

"Aku bisa menyembuhkannya." ucap Kyuhyun antusias, Siwon hanya diam menatap tangan putih itu mengeluarkan cairan bening berbentuk bulat seperti bola air. Cairan bening itu Kyuhyun tempelkan pada luka tusukan di paha kanan Siwon, sensasi dingin dan sejuk menjalar di tubuh Siwon.

Siwon hendak bertanya, namun diurungkan saat melihat raut serius di wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon merasakan makin lama rasa sakit itu menghilang dan dia melihat sendiri luka tusukannya sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

"Kyuhyun–ah? Lukanya..." Siwon tercengang menyaksikan hal tersebut, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Kyu."

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya dan langit mulai terang, saatnya Siwon untuk segera kembali ke istana.

"Aku harus pergi, Kyuhyun–ah." pamit Siwon tersenyum, membelai lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Iya." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dengan wajah cemberut lagi.

"Hari sudah mulai terang, masuklah ke danau." pesan Siwon. "Aku tidak mau ada manusia lain lagi yang melihatmu." Siwon mengecup hangat dahi Kyuhyun, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berenang ke tengah danau sambil tersenyum ceria.

0o0

**To Be Continued**

.

.

Perasaan chapter ini full action ya? Gimana pendapat readers dengan adegan battle–nya? Mianhae, klo gak seru.

Udah mulai terbuka siapa MermanKyu dulu sebenarnya, tapi untuk sekarang belum bisa dijelasin secara detail.

**I Won say thank Kyu again to all my readers termasuk siders yang udah baca & review, follow n favorit ff–ku... #peluk reader satu–satu. I love you all..**


	5. Chapter 5 : Beautiful Night

**GOLDEN SCALES**

**Chapter 5 : Beautiful Night**

.

.

.

Siwon tiba di istana dan disambut dengan kesibukan dan kerepotan para pengawal istana dan pekerja yang harus membersihkan dan membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi semalam. Mereka membereskan bagian beberapa bangunan yang rusak dan roboh seperti atap dan tiang–tiang penyangga. Pihak istana mungkin akan memperbaiki dan merenovasi bangunan paviliun yang rusak untuk mengembalikan lagi seperti kondisinya semula. Para pekerja bahkan harus menebang beberapa pohon yang nyaris roboh dan tercabut hingga akarnya. Air kolam istana bahkan nyaris mengering setelah seluruh airnya dipakai Kyuhyun untuk menyerang para prajurit semalam.

Siwon menatap tak percaya bahwa semua kekacauan ini dilakukan oleh satu makhluk dan dia setengah ikan, berwajah manis dan polos yaitu Kyuhyun. Dia menyadari betapa mengerikannya kekuatan makhluk penghuni danau yang tersembunyi dibalik semua keindahan yang dimilikinya. Siwon bahkan mendengar semua orang di istana saling membicarakan peristiwa yang terjadi semalam.

"Ya ampun! Sampai berantakan seperti ini?"

"Monster macam apa yang membuat kerusakan seperti ini?"

"Siluman ikan itu mengerikan sekali! Aku benar–benar takut..."

"Lihat hasil perbuatannya! Kekuatannya dahsyat, bahkan nyaris menghancurkan sebagian kompleks istana ini."

"Siluman yang menakutkan! Aku melihatnya semalam, benar–benar besar seperti raksasa. Untung tidak ada korban jiwa."

"Katanya tubuh Yang Mulia sempat dilempar begitu saja ke tanah."

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Yang Mulia menginginkan makhluk seperti itu ada di istana ini. Kan sangat berbahaya."

"Katanya makhluk itu memiliki suara yang sangat merdu."

"Merdu apanya! Telingaku hampir tuli karena mendengar lengkingan suaranya semalam."

"Benar sekali! Bahkan pasukan terkuat kerajaan saja bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Jenderal Jung bahkan nyaris mati."

Siwon mengabaikan pembicaraan semua penghuni istana tentang kejadian mengerikan semalam. Dia bergegas menemui Raja Changmin di kediamannya yang mungkin sedang beristirahat. Menurut yang dia dengar dari tabib istana semalam Changmin tidak hanya terluka karena serangan Kyuhyun, namun juga shock berat sehingga membuat penyakit jantung yang selama ini dideritanya kambuh.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia?" tanya Siwon kepada Dayang Yoona begitu tiba di depan kamar tidur Raja Changmin.

"Beliau sedang beristirahat, namun beliau berpesan untuk meminta anda segera menemuinya jika datang kemari." ujar Dayang Yoona.

Siwon memasuki kamar Raja Changmin dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat kepada rajanya yang sedang berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Siwon duduk di samping sang raja.

"Dia sudah kembali ke danau?" tanya Changmin, dengan mata memandang langit–langit kamarnya.

"Iya, Yang Mulia." jawab Siwon sambil menunduk. Changmin bangun dari tidur dan duduk di kasurnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan seperti ada yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Aku ingin berita kekacauan yang terjadi semalam tidak terdengar sampai keluar istana." ujar Changmin pelan namun tegas. "Aku tidak ingin rakyat mengetahui kekacauan yang terjadi di istana apalagi disebabkan oleh siluman ikan itu. Ini akan sangat memalukan bagi kerajaan."

"Aku mengerti Yang Mulia." jawab Siwon.

"Satu lagi! Buat pengumuman dan katakan pada seluruh penghuni istana ini untuk tidak membahas dan membicarakan peristiwa semalam. Aku tidak mau mendengar siapa pun membicarakannya. Lakukan perbaikan sesegera mungkin pada bangunan yang rusak."

"Hamba akan laksanakan." jawab Siwon, matanya menatap sang raja yang kini menunduk sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.

"Yang Mulia, anda tidak apa–apa?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa–apa, Siwon." ucap Changmin pelan, tersenyum tipis. "Kau boleh pergi."

Siwon undur diri dan melangkah keluar dari kediaman Raja Changmin. Saat Siwon sudah berada di pintu keluar, dia menengok sebentar ke belakang kediaman rajanya.

0o0

0o0

**1 minggu kemudian...**

Siwon menemani rajanya Changmin berjalan–jalan sekaligus melihat keadaan beberapa bangunan istana yang masih diperbaiki para pekerja akibat kekacauan yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Raja Changmin memutuskan untuk berkeliling istana setelah beristirahat di kamarnya selama ini. Kali ini Changmin berjalan–jalan sambil menggendong putera semata wayangnya dengan mendiang permaisuri, bernama Cheongryong.

Siwon memandangi sang raja yang terlihat bahagia dan selalu tersenyum saat bersama balita berusia satu tahun yang nampak lucu dan menggemaskan itu. Menurut Siwon, Raja Changmin hanya terlihat manis kepada puteranya saja. Bahkan dia bisa tertawa lepas hanya dengan mendengar celoteh lucu balita yang belum lancar untuk memanggilnya _Aboeji_ itu. Changmin sudah menobatkan Cheongryong balita ini sebagai penerus tahtanya kelak.

"Siwon." panggil Changmin kepada Siwon yang berjalan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Iya, Yang Mulia."

"Aku dengar dari Jenderal Jung kalau kakimu tertusuk pedangnya saat membela Kyuhyun. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Changmin menyelidik.

"Iya, itu benar Yang Mulia." jawab Siwon jujur.

"Tapi kau kelihatan baik–baik saja." ujar Changmin, menatap Siwon penuh arti. "Seharusnya kau akan kesulitan berjalan selama beberapa hari."

"Itu karena..." sejenak Siwon merasa ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang raja. "Kyuhyun yang menyembuhkan lukaku."

Wajah Changmin yang awalnya terlihat ceria karena sedang menggendong Cheongryong, mendadak kaku. Melalui sorot mata Changmin, Siwon bisa merasakan jika rajanya tidak merasa senang mendengar jawabannya.

"Oh, jadi manusia ikan itu yang menyembuhkan lukamu." jawab Changmin dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung puteranya yang sedang menarik–narik pakaiannya sambil bergumam khas balita. "Aku tidak menyangka makhluk itu memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Dia membalas budimu karena kau telah membelanya mati–matian dari ancaman Jenderal Jung dan mengembalikannya ke danau. Begitu, kan?"

"Aku rasa memang begitu Yang Mulia."

Raja Changmin berjalan mendekati kolam teratai yang berada di depannya sambil bercakap–cakap dan menciumi wajah Cheongryong. Changmin sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaannya kini dengan puteranya tersebut setelah apa yang terjadi di istana seminggu yang lalu. Jika Siwon tidak menyelamatkannya dari serangan Kyuhyun mungkin saat ini dia tidak bisa menggendong Cheongryong lagi. Padahal ada dayang pengasuh di sana, namun Changmin ingin dia sendiri yang menggendong Cheongryong.

"Siwon." panggil Changmin menoleh sekilas kepada Siwon di belakangnya. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Tanpamu mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa bersama anakku lagi." Saat mengucapkan itu raut wajah Changmin berubah menjadi lembut ketika memandang Cheongryong di gendongannya.

"Itu memang sudah tugas hamba, Yang Mulia."

0o0

0o0

Siwon turun dari kuda tunggangannya dan mengikatkan talinya pada sebuah pohon maple di padang rumput. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke tepi danau yang selalu diterangi cahaya kunang–kunang setiap malam. Kali ini Siwon mengenakan pakaian untuk bepergian, _durumagi_ berwarna biru safir dan _gat_ berhias manik–manik yang terpasang di kepalanya.

Siwon menatap permukaan danau yang terlihat indah dan tenang sekaligus misterius itu. Jika banyak orang tidak mau mendekati atau melewati danau ini di malam hari, namun bagi Siwon suasana malam di sini sangat indah. Siwon mengangkat tangannya seperti hendak menyentuh seekor kunang–kunang yang terbang di telapak tangannya.

Sebenarnya pemandangan danau ini lebih indah dinikmati saat siang dan sore hari. Melihat bukit hijau yang membentang dengan latar belakang langit biru dan awan putih hingga bayangannya terpantul pada permukaan danau yang jernih. Jangan lupakan pepohonan oak dan maple yang tumbuh rimbun di sekitar danau yang membuat suasana bertambah sejuk. Saat memasuki musim gugur seperti sekarang, maka dedaunan maple akan berubah menjadi merah atau jingga kekuningan. Membuat suasana di danau ini semakin indah dan romantis.

Siwon hanya datang ke tempat ini saat malam hari, sehingga yang dilihatnya hanya pemandangan kunang–kunang bercahaya menerangi danau. Malam ini Siwon memiliki waktu luang dan berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke danau menemui manusia ikannya.

Siwon datang dengan membawakan barang yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun meminta dibawakan satu set _Hanbok_ pria lengkap dengan sepatunya. Karena status Siwon yang seorang bangsawan tentu saja dia membawakan Kyuhyun pakaian dengan bahan berkualitas bagus.

"_Kalau nanti kau datang kemari lagi, bawakan aku pakaian seperti yang biasa manusia kenakan itu?"_

"_Untuk apa? Kau kan tidak perlu memakai pakaian di dalam air."_

"_Pokoknya bawakan saja. Aku punya kejutan untukmu."_

Siwon berjalan santai di tepi danau sambil memanggil nama Kyuhyun berulang kali, agar manusia ikan itu segera muncul ke permukaan. Namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya hingga membuat Siwon khawatir menunggunya.

Siwon dibuat terkejut melihat keanehan di permukaan danau yang tenang dan diterangi oleh cahaya kunang–kunang itu. Puluhan bola–bola air berukuran sebesar buah apel bergerak naik dan melayang di udara. Siwon terpukau melihat pemandangan aneh dan ajaib di depan matanya sekarang. Bola–bola air berkumpul menjadi satu di udara, kemudian airnya jatuh lagi ke danau seperti hujan.

"Kyuhyun–ah." panggil Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak atraksi yang aku buat?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba–tiba muncul dari dalam danau.

"Itu sangat menarik, Kyu." jawab Siwon tertawa.

"Kadang–kadang aku suka memikirkan bagaimana bisa terjadi hujan. Bagaimana air bisa turun dari langit." ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan jari telunjuk mengetuk–ngetuk dahinya. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya.

"Aku bawakan pakaian yang kau inginkan." ujar Siwon menunjukkan bungkusan kain berwarna putih yang dibawanya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Siwon." Kyuhyun meraih bungkusan tersebut dengan semangat. "Hmm, bisakah kau menjauh sebentar dari sini. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disana." Siwon menunjuk ke arah padang rumput.

Siwon berjalan dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya memandang langit malam sambil menunggu Kyuhyun. Meskipun dia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun menginginkan pakaian manusia itu, namun dia percaya saja pada makhluk separuh ikan itu.

"Siwon!" panggil Kyuhyun antusias sambil berlari pelan.

Siwon pun berbalik, dia kaget sekaligus kagum dengan penampilan Kyuhyun sekarang dengan _Hanbok_ putih gading yang membalut tubuhnya. Siwon juga dibuat terkejut karena melihat sepasang kaki manusia normal pada tubuh Kyuhyun menggantikan ekor ikan bersisik keemasannya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya seperti halnya manusia normal lain yang berjalan menginjak tanah.

"Kyuhyun–ah. Kau..." Siwon memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Aku cocok kan mengenakan pakaian ini?" Kyuhyun berputar–putar menunjukkan penampilannya kepada Siwon dengan senangnya.

"Kyu, kau punya kaki?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap lekat sepasang kaki manusia normal di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau terkejut, Siwon?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa punya kaki manusia?" Siwon masih terpukau atas apa yang dilihatnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli.

"Iya, aku bisa memiliki sepasang kaki manusia." jelas Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Siwon. "Tapi waktunya terbatas hanya sampai matahari terbit, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke wujudku semula. Aku merasa senang walaupun waktunya singkat."

Kyuhyun kini tampak sibuk mengikat pita pengait _durumagi_ berwarna putih gading yang dikenakannya, sepertinya dia kesulitan dan tidak tahu cara mengikat yang benar.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Susah sekali! Bagaimana cara mengikatnya?" keluh Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Dia pun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengikatkan pita tersebut dengan benar dan rapi. Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah ceria melihat pita itu sudah terpasang rapi di dadanya.

"Kau sangat cocok mengenakan pakaian ini." puji Siwon melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan dengan _Hanbok _sutera berwarna putih gading itu. Dia melihat ke bawah dan ternyata Kyuhyun masih bertelanjang kaki. "Kau tidak memakai sepatunya, Kyu?"

"Eh, sepatu? Maksudmu benda ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya sambil menunjukkan sepasang _Kkotsin _berwarna hitam bercorak putih. "Untuk apa ini?"

"Ini digunakan manusia sebagai alas dan pelindung kaki." jelas Siwon, sambil meraih sepasang sepatu yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Dia maklum karena seumur hidupnya Kyuhyun hanya memiliki ekor ikan bukan sepasang kaki manusia, tentu saja dia tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon. Kyuhyun duduk bersandar pada batang pohon oak, sedangkan Siwon berlutut memasangkan _Beoseon _atau kaus kaki putih di kaki Kyuhyun yang seputih susu itu.

"Pertama, kau harus memakai kaus kaki ini terlebih dulu." Siwon menjelaskan. "Setelah itu pakai sepatunya." Siwon memakaikan sepasang _Kkotsin_ atau sepatu yang terbuat dari kain sutera tersebut di kedua kaki Kyuhyun dengan sabar, sesekali dia tersenyum lembut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dalam dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudah selesai. Hmm, sepertinya ukurannya agak sempit untuk kakimu." Siwon berdiri, sambil memandangi sepasang sepatu yang sudah terpasang di kaki manusia Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?"

"Rasanya aneh. Ini pertama kalinya aku memakai sepatu, kakiku terasa hangat." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggerak–gerakan kakinya penuh semangat.

"Ayo, kita berjalan–jalan di malam hari."

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sekarang berada di tengah keramaian manusia yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah tanah lapang. Para penduduk kota ini sedang merayakan festival lentera. Mereka berkumpul membawa lentera berbentuk tabung berwarna putih, menyalakannya secara bersama–sama, lalu membiarkannya terbang ke udara. Pemandangan langit malam itu terlihat meriah dengan lentera–lentera yang bercahaya dan melayang di udara.

"Indah sekali!" seru Kyuhyun memandangi lentera yang langsung melayang ke udara begitu apinya dinyalakan. "Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya."

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi ceria di wajah Kyuhyun saat ini, membuat wajahnya yang gempal terlihat lebih menggemaskan.

Puas melihat kemeriahan di festival lentera, Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan lagi memasuki kawasan pasar malam yang cukup ramai. Saat itu Kyuhyun melihat seorang wanita penjual kue beras sedang melayani beberapa pembelinya. Kyuhyun memandangi kue–kue beras yang terlihat begitu lezat di matanya.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun–ah?" tanya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun diam saja di tempatnya.

"A–aku mau kue itu." tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah penjual kue beras.

"Kau mau kue itu?" tanya Siwon, yang dibalas anggukan Kyuhyun. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

Siwon pun membelikan beberapa potong kue beras lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya. Kyuhyun langsung melahap habis kue beras tersebut dalam sekejap. Siwon diam dan tersenyum lembut memperhatikan Kyuhyun makan dengan pipi mengembung.

"Apakah masih kurang, Kyu? Mau aku belikan lagi?" tawar Siwon.

"Tidak usah, ini sudah cukup." tolak Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan mulutnya. "Kau tahu sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan kue ini."

"Memangnya kau pernah memakannya?"

"Dulu kau sering memberikan kue beras ini kepadaku." ujar Kyuhyun. "Masa kau tidak ingat? Setiap datang ke danau bersama adikmu itu kau selalu membawa kue beras ini untuk kau berikan padaku."

"Maaf, aku melupakannya Kyu."

"Aissh, kau ini..." keluh Kyuhyun kesal, lalu menggigit potongan terakhir kue berasnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Siwon dan tiba–tiba saja dia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Siwon yang terkejut melihatnya bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kyuhyun–ah, kau tidak apa–apa?" tanya Siwon cemas. Apalagi mengingat Kyuhyun bukanlah manusia sesungguhnya, kaki manusianya itu hanya bertahan sementara hingga pagi menjelang.

"A–aku baik–baik saja." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil memaksakan senyuman. Dia berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari tanah yang menempel.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tersandung tadi, jadi jangan khawatir." Kyuhyun memastikan keadaannya yang baik–baik saja kepada Siwon yang masih menatap khawatir padanya. Siwon tidak menyadari sama sekali perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti menahan sakit saat menyentuh lututnya.

'Tidak, dia tidak boleh tahu apa yang aku rasakan.' batin Kyuhyun sambil terus tersenyum ceria di hadapan Siwon. 'Malam ini saja, demi bersama dengannya. Aku tidak peduli harus menahan rasa sakit ini.'

.

.

Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah areal persawahan yang terlihat gelap dan sepi di tengah malam begini. Tidak tampak orang lain di sana selain mereka berdua yang berjalan beriringan. Siwon tertawa geli memandangi Kyuhyun yang berjalan penuh semangat di depannya sambil tersenyum ceria. Terkadang dia melompat–lompat untuk memastikan bahwa di sedang menginjak tanah sekarang.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Kyuhyun antusias, matanya berbinar cerah. "Akhirnya aku bisa berjalan di tanah bersama denganmu. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan di malam hari itu. Melewati areal persawahan dan sekarang memasuki perumahan penduduk yang tentu saja terlihat lenggang karena semua orang tengah tidur nyenyak di dalam rumahnya. Tiba–tiba Kyuhyun kembali jatuh tersungkur, bahkan wajahnya nyaris mencium tanah . Siwon pun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau terjatuh lagi, Kyu." ucap Siwon dengan nada khawatir sambil memegangi lengan Kyuhyun, lalu memapahnya berjalan. "Hati–hati, Kyuhyun–ah."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa–apa." jawab Kyuhyun nyengir. Dia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut dan kotor karena terjatuh lagi. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, sambil menatap langit malam itu.

"Menyenangkan sekali. Hanya ada kita berdua di tempat ini."

"Apa kau merasa bahagia sekarang?" tanya Siwon menatap lekat Kyuhyun.

"Sangat, aku sangat bahagia." jawab Kyuhyun. Tiba–tiba dia memeluk tubuh Siwon erat. "_Gomawo_, Siwon. Ini semua karena dirimu ada di sisiku."

Siwon balas memeluk erat Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sambil membelai punggung Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku juga bahagia saat bersamamu. _Saranghae, _manusia ikanku yang manis."

"_Nado saranghae_, kekasihku yang tampan." bisik Kyuhyun, lalu mencium pipi Siwon lembut.

.

.

Lagi–lagi Kyuhyun terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah dan Siwon tahu pasti Kyuhyun tidak tersandung sama sekali. Siwon dengan sigap membantu Kyuhyun bangun, sekilas dia melihat raut kesakitan di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik–baik saja, Kyu?" tanya Siwon cemas. "Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa–apa." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak terluka sama sekali."

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal yang sama saat beberapa kali terjatuh tadi." ujar Siwon. "Aku sempat melihat raut kesakitan di wajahmu tadi."

"Aku hanya..." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya. Wajahnya terlihat memucat sambil memegangi lututnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan di darat seperti manusia pada umumnya dengan sepasang kaki ini. Mungkin aku belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini." Siwon tetap menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Dia merasakan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan _namja_ ikan ini darinya.

"Jangan bohong, Kyuhyun–ah!" desak Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon dalam dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Siwon, aku merasa bahagia malam ini." ucap Kyuhyun tulus. "Bisa berjalan dengan kedua kaki ini walaupun terbatas hingga matahari terbit, bagiku itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak peduli meski harus terjatuh berulang kali dan kesakitan selama kau berada di sisiku."

Melihat ketulusan di mata Kyuhyun, Siwon pun mengulas senyum lembut menampakkan sepasang lesung pipi di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu." ucap Siwon. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya. "Ayo, naik ke punggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke danau."

"Ta–tapi aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri." tolak Kyuhyun bersikeras.

"Jangan menolak Kyuhyun–ah. Kapan lagi aku bisa menggendongmu seperti ini." Siwon menegaskan.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menurut lalu bergegas naik ke punggung Siwon dan memeluk pundak kekarnya. Setelah memastikan posisi Kyuhyun sudah nyaman, Siwon pun mulai melangkah melewati jalanan yang membelah perumahan penduduk desa yang begitu sepi saat malam begini. Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyuman di wajahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap Siwon, menghirup aroma tubuh yang sangat disukainya ini.

Hening menyelimuti mereka karena sama sekali tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara binatang malam yang meramaikan suasana malam yang tenang itu. Keduanya sepertinya sangat menikmati saat–saat kebersamaan mereka seperti saat ini.

"Kyuhyun–ah." panggil Siwon membuka percakapan.

"Hmmm."

"Aku bahagia sekali malam ini." ujar Siwon tenang, matanya tetap menghadap ke jalanan sepi di depannya. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu bidang Siwon saat merasakan semilir angin berhembus pelan.

"Aku jauh lebih bahagia. Ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan." balas Kyuhyun, tersenyum lembut sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Mereka kini duduk di rerumputan tepi danau, sambil memandangi langit malam itu yang diterangi sinar bulan purnama. Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Siwon sambil memutar–mutar pergelangan kakinya yang terasa pegal. Berjalan kaki itu ternyata melelahkan, meskipun Siwon sudah menggendongnya saat perjalanan pulang ke danau tadi. Masih tersisa waktu sekitar empat jam lagi hingga matahari terbit dari ufuk timur.

"Aku senang sekali!" seru Kyuhyun ke arah danau yang tenang. "Malam ini begitu indah, lebih indah dari biasanya."

"Apa yang membuatnya begitu indah?" tanya Siwon, dia melepaskan _gats_ di kepalanya dan meletakkan di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja itu karena kau." ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Kyu." Siwon meraih sesuatu yang dia simpan di balik pakaiannya. Ternyata benda yang dipegangnya itu sebuah kalung dengan tali berwarna hitam dan liontin jade hijau. Kyuhyun hanya diam saat Siwon memakaikan kalung itu ke lehernya. Kyuhyun menunduk dan memandangi kalung pemberian orang yang paling dicintainya selama ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Siwon ragu. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum ceria.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak suka dengan apa yang kau berikan kepadaku." jawab Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih."

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang membuat dedaunan dari pohon–pohon maple dan oak di sekitar mereka bergerak dan lebih banyak berguguran ke tanah. Dedaunan yang jatuh itu menghujani Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang duduk di bawahnya.

"Saat melihat dirimu menyerang pasukan kerajaan dan mengamuk di istana, aku merasa takut." Siwon menghela napas sejenak. "Kau terlihat sangat berbeda saat itu, kau bahkan membuat Jenderal Jung nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri."

"Aku pikir kau akan membenciku setelah melihat wujud monsterku. Aku melakukan itu semua demi mempertahankan diri."

"Anehnya aku tidak bisa membencimu." ucap Siwon sambil menatap ke arah danau. "Saat melihat Yang Mulia mencium dan melukaimu malam itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongmu. Aku tidak boleh melawan Yang Mulia. Aku merasa seharusnya aku melindungimu."

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam memperhatikan penjelasannya. Hening sejenak saat mereka berdua saling bertatapan ke dalam mata masing–masing, melihat ada cinta dan kerinduan yang begitu besar tersimpan di sana.

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah tampan Siwon dan menatap matanya lama. Siwon diam dan tetap membuka matanya memandang Kyuhyun yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya, mencium dan melumat bibirnya. Siwon mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman hangat dan bergairah dari Kyuhyun. Dia membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun masuk lalu bermain–main di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Siwon membalas ciuman dan permainan lidah Kyuhyun lebih agresif. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk pundak dan punggung pemuda setengah ikan itu erat dan menariknya semakin dekat ke dalam pelukannya. Lidah keduanya saling bertarung membuktikan siapa yang lebih mendominasi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dibuat seakan melayang karena ciuman panas Siwon benar–benar memabukkan dirinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa keduanya sekarang telah berbaring di rerumputan dengan bibir masih saling bertautan, saling melumat dan menghisap satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Siwon memeluk dan membelai punggung Kyuhyun yang kini berada di atasnya. Sampai keduanya pun menyudahi ciuman tersebut dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Jari–jari Siwon bergerak perlahan mengusap lembut bibir ceri Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayangku." bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun, lalu mengecupnya. Pernyataan Siwon dijawab senyuman manis Kyuhyun yang kini berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku ingin tidur di sini bersamamu hingga pagi menjelang. Boleh kah?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Kyuhyun memandangi wajah tampan Siwon yang mulai memejamkan mata di sampingnya. "Tidurlah, Siwon–ku."

Kyuhyun terus saja memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu seakan takut jika tertidur maka sosok Siwon akan lenyap dari hadapannya. Dia membelai pipi Siwon lembut yang kini sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya tidak perlu tidur, dia ingin menikmati saat–saat kebersamaannya dengan Siwon hingga pagi menjelang.

0o0

0o0

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya, membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang sekeliling yang terlihat mulai terang. Samar–samar Siwon dapat mendengar suara ayam berkokok dari kejauhan tanda hari sudah mulai pagi. Siwon mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang semalam berbaring di sampingnya.

"Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke danau." gumam Siwon, sambil berjalan ke tepi danau lalu membasuh wajahnya agar terasa lebih segar. Saat itu Siwon mendengar suara seseorang bersenandung tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun–ah." panggil Siwon, sambil berjalan mendekati sosok yang sedang bersenandung tersebut. Siwon dapat mengenali siapa sosok yang berendam di danau tersebut meski terhalang kabut pagi.

"Kyu, aku pikir kau sudah kembali ke danau." sapa Siwon. Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya. Kyuhyun telah melepas semua pakaian yang dikenakannya semalam, tubuh telanjangnya berada di dalam air hingga sebatas pinggang.

"Aku menunggumu bangun." jawab Kyuhyun polos. "Aku sudah merapikan kembali pakaian yang aku pakai semalam." Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah bungkusan kain di atas rerumputan.

"Ekor ikanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Siwon lalu berlutut di depan Kyuhyun.

"Masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi." ujar Kyuhyun. "Kau akan kembali ke istana, apa kau akan datang lagi menemuiku setelah ini?"

"Aku akan selalu ingin kembali kesini. Apa perlu aku membawakanmu pakaian lagi?"

"Tentu saja, aku masih ingin berjalan bersamamu."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, hening kembali menyelimuti mereka di danau pagi itu. Sang mentari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur. Bias cahaya mentari pagi yang menerpa tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya seolah–olah bersinar dan tampak begitu menawan di matanya. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi putih Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibirnya lembut dan penuh cinta. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati dan membalas sentuhan bibir Siwon.

"_Saranghae._" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"_Nado saranghae._" balas Siwon.

Kyuhyun kembali ke wujud asalnya lalu menyelam ke dalam danau sambil terus mengulas senyum bahagia di wajahnya, setelah sebelumnya Siwon mengecup hangat dahinya.

0o0

**To be Continued**

.

.

Ada baby Cheongryong itu anaknya Raja Changmin, dia cuma sayang dan perhatian sama anaknya itu aja.

Banyak readers yang request buat Wonkyu moment yang sweet pake banget. Saya udah usahain sebisanya buat moment yg sweet n romantis, saya ga yakin ini udah sweet apa belum momennya. Kalo kurang sweet tambahin gula aja yg banyak.. #emang bikin teh.

Adegan hug n kiss akan dilanjutkan lagi di chapter berikutnya, chap ini Cuma pemanasan aja.

Otak saya jadi blank gara–gara bayangin Wonkyu pake _Hanbok_ ala bangsawan Joseon.

**I Won say thank Kyu again to all my readers termasuk siders yang udah baca & review, follow n favorit ff–ku... #peluk reader satu–satu. **

**I love you all..**

_Wonkyu Fanfiction : Golden Scales _


	6. Chapter 6 : Merman's Kisses

**GOLDEN SCALES**

**Chapter 6 : Merman's Kisses**

.

.

.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang selama ini aku simpan kepadamu, Siwon." ucap Changmin tenang, Siwon berdiri di sampingnya memperhatikan. "Aku tidak pernah mencintai istri–istriku. Aku memang tidak normal sepertinya, karena aku tidak pernah merasakan jantungku berdebar deras saat bersama mereka atau gadis manapun. Sangat berbeda seperti aku memandang Kyuhyun. Aku menikahi mereka karena keadaan dan tentu saja sebagai raja aku harus memiliki keturunan."

"Yang Mulia kenapa menceritakan hal ini pada hamba?" tanya Siwon sopan.

"Karena aku percaya padamu." jawab Changmin tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian melangkah mendahului Siwon. "Aku ingin jujur pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku memang tidak menyukai wanita. Kau tahu kan aku hanya memiliki satu orang selir dan itupun aku jarang mengunjunginya. Permaisuri Lee hanya menggantikan permaisuriku sebelumnya yang sudah wafat dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhnya."

"Apakah Yang Mulia mencintai manusia ikan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon hati–hati.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu." jawab Changmin tenang. "Tapi aku malah menyakitinya sehingga dia mengamuk dan mengacak–acak istanaku. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di danau, aku langsung jatuh hati padanya. Dia benar–benar mempesonaku."

Siwon hanya diam mendengarkan rajanya berbicara, dia merasakan perasaannya berkecamuk. Siwon berpikir bagaimana seandainya rajanya yang kejam dan egois ini mengetahui bahwa dia juga mencintai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun mencintainya sejak lama. Apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya melewati taman bunga yang sudah selesai dibersihkan oleh beberapa orang pekerja. Melihat sang raja melintas mereka langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak lalu bersujud memberi hormat.

0o0

0o0

**2 minggu setelah pertemuan malam itu...**

"Siwon..." suara panggilan yang tidak asing baginya menyapa dari permukaan air disertai suara kecipak air yang cukup keras.

"Kyuhyun–ah." Siwon tersenyum melihat sosok manusia ikan bersisik emas yang selalu membayangi pikirannya akhir–akhir ini berenang mendekat ke arahnya. Siwon bergegas mendekat ke tepi danau dan duduk untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam air.

"Kau datang Siwon." ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengulas senyuman di wajahnya yang masih basah. Beberapa tetes air mengalir dari rambut coklat madunya yang basah.

"Hari ini aku ada waktu, jadi kusempatkan datang kemari." jawab Siwon. tangannya meraih sesuatu dari balik _durumagi–_nya, sebuah saputangan berwarna putih. Siwon mengusap lembut air yang membasahi wajah Kyuhyun dengan saputangan itu. Kyuhyun menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut yang diberikan pemuda berlesung pipi ini.

"Siwon." panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Iya."

"Apakah selama ini kau merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu." Siwon tersenyum lembut. Dia melipat saputangannya lalu menyimpannya kembali. Siwon menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membalasnya. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan dan melumat lembut seakan ingin menyampaikan bahwa Siwon sangat merindukan dan mencintai pemilik sisik keemasan ini.

.

.

Siwon kembali mengajak Kyuhyun keluar dari habitat aslinya dan berjalan–jalan lagi malam itu. Mereka mampir di sebuah kedai dan menikmati makan malam di sana. Kyuhyun memesan makanan favoritnya yaitu kue beras sebanyak yang dia mau. Dia bahkan mencoba makanan lain seperti _kimchi_ dan_ bulgogi_.

"Coba ini," ujar Siwon menyuapkan potongan daging sapi ke mulut Kyuhyun menggunakan sumpitnya. "Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mengunyah potongan daging itu dan merasakan rasanya di lidahnya.

"Hmm, ini enak!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah cerianya. Dia belum pernah makan makanan manusia seperti ini, biasanya dia hanya memakan tanaman air atau buah pohon oak yang tumbuh di sekitar danaunya. "Boleh aku tambah lagi? Aku suka!"

Siwon pun hanya memandangi Kyuhyun yang asyik menyantap semua hidangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan lahap dan pipi menggembung. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih lucu jika seperti itu.

"Uhukk, uhhukk!" Kyuhyun tersedak.

"Pelan–pelan makannya, Kyuhyun–ah." ujar Siwon menepuk–nepuk punggung Kyuhyun, kemudian menyodorkan air minum kepadanya. "Kau tidak sering terjatuh lagi seperti waktu itu, Kyu?" Siwon terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Tubuhku sudah mulai kuat merasakan sepasang kaki ini." jawab Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya. Siwon hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Saat Siwon sibuk memperhatikan ke arah lain, Kyuhyun malah menoleh ke arah lain pula seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tengah mengawasi dirinya dan Siwon sejak tadi di antara keramaian manusia di sekitar mereka.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' batin Kyuhyun, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

.

.

"Siwon, kita harus segera kembali ke danau!" ajak Kyuhyun tiba–tiba saat mereka memasuki perumahan penduduk yang lenggang.

"Kenapa buru–buru sekali?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti, karena Kyuhyun menyeretnya dan memaksa ingin kembali ke danaunya segera mungkin.

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Sekarang kita pergi dulu dari sini!"

Setelah berjalan kaki secepat yang mereka bisa, disertai Kyuhyun yang beberapa kali terjatuh, mereka berjalan cepat semakin mendekati danau. Siwon tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang mendadak berlari kencang menyebrangi padang rumput mencapai danaunya.

"Kyuhyun–ah! Tunggu!" panggil Siwon. Dia tahu tubuh Kyuhyun tidak sekuat manusia normal, dia takut pemuda separuh ikan itu terjatuh lagi. Namun Kyuhyun terus saja berlari sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh dengan keras dan berguling–guling di turunan tersebut. Siwon panik dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun–ah!"

Kyuhyun tergeletak di tanah sambil mengerang kesakitan memegangi kakinya. Siwon pun bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"_Gwenchanayo_, Kyu?" tanya Siwon cemas, sambil memeriksa apakah ada luka di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa–apa, Siwon." jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Kyu." ujar Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh manusia Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Katakan padaku."

"Ada orang yang mengawasi dan mengikuti kita."

"Apa? Siapa mereka?"

"Ada dua orang laki–laki yang terus mengawasi kita sejak kita tiba di pasar malam itu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Hmm, tidak sepertinya mereka sudah mengikutimu sejak pergi dari istana?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku pernah melihat mereka." Kyuhyun beranjak dari pelukan Siwon dan berdiri. "Wajahnya tidak asing. Mereka pernah datang ke sini bersamamu untuk menangkapku waktu itu." Siwon terdiam dan mencoba mengingat satu persatu anak buahnya yang datang ke danau ini untuk menangkap Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa mereka masih mengikuti kita?" Siwon beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kyuhyun memandang ke arah padang rumput. "Kita bersembunyi di 'rumahku' saja, Siwon. Kau belum pernah ke sana, kan?"

"Ke rumahmu?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mengulas senyum penuh arti sambil menggandeng tangan Siwon dan mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Ternyata Kyuhyun membawanya masuk ke dalam danau. Air danau yang sangat dingin itu menyapa tubuh Siwon. "Kyuhyun–ah?"

"Tenang saja, percayalah padaku." ujar Kyuhyun tenang sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Siwon, agar berenang mengikutinya. Semakin lama air semakin menenggelam tubuh mereka berdua. Siwon gelagapan saat air sudah mencapai lehernya.

"Ky–kyuhhun..." Siwon bahkan sulit berbicara karena dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Siwon sambil mengulas senyuman di wajahnya, mata mereka saling bertatapan. Dia lalu memeluk tubuh Siwon lantas menenggelamkan tubuh mereka berdua ke dalam danau.

Bulp Bulp Blup Bulp

Siwon tidak melihat apapun selain gelembung–gelembung udara di sekitarnya. Setelah membiasakan diri matanya mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sang _namja_ ikan itu berenang di depannya, dengan pakaian yang masih dikenakan, dan tangan mereka masih bertaut. Siwon tidak tahu kemana Kyuhyun akan membawanya, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun ingin menenggelamkannya kan.

Bulp Bulp Blup Bulp

Siwon mulai merasa kehabisan napas lalu menarik tangannya dari Kyuhyun hingga terlepas. Menyadari hal tersebut Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap mata Siwon sambil memegang bahunya. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon, menarik tengkuknya agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat dan memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan ciuman Kyuhyun di dalam air danau yang dingin ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kesadaran Siwon menghilang, pandangan matanya menjadi gelap dan dia tak pun sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

_Siwon terjatuh dari kudanya saat sedang berlatih bersama pasukan yang lain. Kepalanya membentur sebuah batu besar hingga terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Keluarga bangsawan Choi sangat sedih akan hal ini, karena menurut tabib jika Siwon tidak segera sadar dari komanya itu dalam waktu satu bulan maka dia bisa lumpuh._

_Suatu malam turun hujan yang begitu deras disertai petir dan angin yang bertiup kencang. Siwon sudah lima hari terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya. Saat semua orang sudah terlelap tidur, tiba–tiba jendela kamar Siwon terbuka. Sebuah sosok berwujud menyerupai manusia transparan yang terbentuk dari air bergerak masuk melalui jendela itu. Tetesan air terjatuh ke lantai dari tubuh airnya yang bening itu. Sosok air itu bergerak mendekati Siwon yang terbaring di kasurnya dan tertutupi selimut sebatas dada._

"_Siwon..." gumam sosok itu. Bentuk kepala dan wajahnya nyaris menyerupai manusia namun transparan itu bergerak semakin dekat dengan wajah Siwon. _

_Beberapa tetes air menjatuhi wajah Siwon yang terlelap. Sosok itu menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh dan membelai wajah Siwon, lalu mencium bibirnya. Sosok itu bukan hanya sekadar mencium bibir Siwon, tetapi dia meminumkan air di antara celah bibir Siwon yang pucat. Tetesan air mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Siwon. Begitu terus selama setengah jam hingga akhirnya hujan pun berhenti._

"_Ngghh..." Siwon melenguh pelan, mulai terbangun dari komanya._

_Menyadari hal tersebut sosok transparan itupun melepaskan ciumannya dan segera bergerak menjauhi Siwon, meninggalkannya dengan wajah dan pakaian yang basah._

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun–ah!" panggil Siwon dan terbangun dari pingsannya.

Dia memijat dahinya dan memandang ke sekeliling. Seingatnya tadi dia masuk ke dalam danau bersama Kyuhyun, mereka berciuman di dalam air dan saat itu tiba–tiba semuanya gelap bagi Siwon. Begitu tersadar dia sudah berada di tempat ini yang sangat asing baginya.

"Aku di sini, Siwon." jawab Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari Siwon. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Siwon berusaha bangun dan duduk di lantai batu yang terasa hangat itu. Dia memandang ke sekeliling yang berdinding batu seperti berada di dalam sebuah gua dan di hadapannya terhampar kolam air atau mungkin danau berair jernih di dalam gua ini. Tempat itu terasa jauh lebih hangat. Dinding gua itu berpendar terang berwarna hijau kebiruan, seperti mengandung _fosforescent_ (zat fosfor) yang akan bersinar dalam gelap. Dia menyentuh pakaiannya yang terasa kering, padahal seharusnya basah kuyup karena berenang di danau bersama Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ini dimana, Kyu?" tanya Siwon dengan suara sedikit serak. Dia berdehem sedikit dan memijat lehernya, sepertinya tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Ini rumahku." jawab Kyuhyun, tersenyum dan beringsut mendekati Siwon.

"Rumahmu? Apakah tempat ini..."

"Tempat ini sangat tersembunyi dan jauh dari jangkauan manusia." terang Kyuhyun duduk sangat dekat dan berhadapan dengan Siwon. "Untuk mencapai tempat ini harus menyelam lebih dulu ke dasar danau yang dalam ini. Jangan khawatir, kau masih bisa kembali ke daratan selama bersamaku." Kyuhyun menambahkan setelah melihat raut wajah Siwon yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kyu, kau tidak berpakaian?" tanya Siwon, saat menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh manusianya saat ini. Sehingga Siwon dapat melihat setiap inci tubuh manusia Kyuhyun yang berkulit seputih susu itu.

"Aku melepasnya. Itu ada di sana." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah bebatuan dimana pakaian yang dikenakannya tadi tersampir dengan rapi.

"Uhuukk!" tiba–tiba Siwon tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan terbatuk, sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Gwenchana,_ Siwon_? _Kau mau minum?" tawar Kyuhyun. Siwon yang masih terbatuk hanya menatap Kyuhyun dan mengangguk sekilas. "Disini ada banyak air yang bisa diminum."

Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh arti sambil menggerakkan jari–jari tangannya. Memanfaatkan kemampuan pengendali elemen airnya, Kyuhyun menggerakkan air di sekitarnya lalu memasukkan air tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dengan sangat cepat tanpa diketahui oleh Siwon. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, matanya kembali beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Setetes air mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir cerinya, membuat Siwon menelan ludahnya karena jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Ky–kyu..." ucap Siwon gugup. Siwon hendak memundurkan wajahnya, namun ditahan oleh tangan kurus Kyuhyun. Jari–jari lentik dan putih Kyuhyun membelai pipi Siwon lembut dan membuka belahan bibirnya pelan.

Siwon membuka matanya terkejut akan tindakan Kyuhyun yang tiba–tiba menempelkan bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan aliran air yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Siwon yang memang merasa haus menelan semua air pemberian Kyuhyun itu.

"Apa kau masih merasa haus?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya.

"Hmm, a–aku..."

"Aku bisa memberimu air lagi."

"Tidak, itu saja sudah cukup." tolak Siwon sambil menyeka bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang.

"Bagaimana dengan es?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerjabkan matanya polos dan menggemaskan.

"Eh?"

Lagi–lagi dengan memanfaatkan kekuatannya dan kemampuan pengendali elemen airnya Kyuhyun mengambil sedikit air dan diletakkan pada telapak tangannya, lalu meniup air tersebut dengan hawa dingin dari mulutnya. Dalam sekejap air tersebut berubah menjadi batu es berukuran kecil.

"Kau bisa membekukan air? Hebat sekali, Kyuhyun–ah." puji Siwon, menatap tak percaya es di telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya memasang seringaian khas–nya dan menaruh es tersebut di dalam mulutnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali dengan Siwon. Kali ini Siwon diam saja, tidak berusaha menghindar seperti tadi. Siwon membuka bibirnya dan mengizinkan es di mulut Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Nggghh..." lenguh Siwon merasakan dingin di dalam mulutnya.

Sensasi dingin dari es itu menjalar di mulut Siwon saat dia menghisap air dari es tersebut sedikit demi sedikit sampai es itu habis mencair. Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu dan tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin melepasnya begitu saja. Mereka saling melumat, menghisap bibir dan memainkan lidah masing–masing dengan rasa dingin yang masih tersisa. Tangan Siwon memeluk dan membelai punggung halus Kyuhyun.

Jari–jari lentik Kyuhun perlahan namun pasti melepas simpul ikatan _Hanbok_ yang dikenakan Siwon, lalu menyibak satu persatu kain yang menutupi tubuh atletis sang pengawal itu. Siwon mendesah di sela ciumannya saat merasakan tangan dingin dan halus Kyuhyun meraba otot perut dan dada bidangnya dengan intens. Kyuhyun menurunkan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Siwon hingga sebatas siku hingga menampakkan bahu bidangnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan bibir dan lidahnya pada leher dan pundak Siwon dengan tidak sabaran.

"Kyuuh–hyuun..." sebut Siwon saat mulut Kyuhyun menjilati dan menciumi leher kokohnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Aku ingin menandaimu sebagai milikku saja, Siwon." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Siwon.

"Menandaiku?" Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Ini akan sangat perih, tapi hanya sebentar saja. Setelah ini selesai kau boleh mengambil alih semuanya." bisik Kyuhyun lagi, lalu mengecup telinga Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon pelan agar berbaring di lantai batu yang hangat itu sambil terus berciuman dan kedua tangannya meraba otot perut yang terpahat begitu jelas. Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kuku setajam pisau dan mengarahkannya ke bagian dada sebelah kiri Siwon. Sang namja ikan itu menggerakkan tangannya, menggores kulit Siwon cukup dalam membentuk sebuah simbol garis–garis lengkung seperti air. Darah segar pun mengalir keluar dari goresan luka itu.

"Aargghh!" Siwon mengerang kesakitan merasakan kulitnya disayat seperti itu, rasanya sangat perih seperti terbakar. "Ky–kyuhh..." Kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan rasa perih yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sssttt, bertahanlah. Tinggal sedikit lagi." ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus melanjutkan penorehan 'tandanya', sedangkan Siwon hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan kesakitan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia harus bertahan selama beberapa menit sampai Kyuhyun selesai membuat simbol itu di dada kiri Siwon. "Aku memilih bagian kiri agar dekat dengan jantungmu. Selama jantung itu berdetak kau adalah milikku dan aku milikmu."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit penandaan itu akhirnya selesai. Kyuhyun membersihkan darah yang keluar dari luka yang dibuatnya menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya. Kyuhyun menjilati darah di dada bidang Siwon hingga bersih dan tidak lagi keluar dari luka itu.

"Aaah, Kyuhh..." Siwon mendesah saat lidah hangat Kyuhyun menjilati dua titik sensitif di dadanya, kemudian turun menuju perut berototnya dan pusarnya. Dalam sekejap Siwon merasa tubuhnya panas akibat sentuhan menggairahkan Kyuhyun. Siwon bangkit dan memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun, menatap kedua mata biru jernih itu tajam dan penuh arti. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan di lantai batu nan hangat itu, membelai lembut pipi tembamnya yang kemerahan. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menarik wajah Siwon agar semakin dekat padanya. Siwon menggenggam jari–jari lentik Kyuhyun yang terdapat bercak darahnya lalu menciumi dan menjilatinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Siwon lantas melumat bibir Kyuhyun penuh nafsu. Memainkan lidahnya yang bergerak liar di dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun, yang dibalas desahan tak sabar Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memeluk leher dan pundak Siwon erat agar tubuh mereka semakin merapat dan merasakan gesekan kulit masing–masing yang memanas dan basah karena peluh.

"Aah, Ssiwonssh..." sebut Kyuhyun lirih, saat Siwon mengalihkan gerakan liar bibirnya pada leher jenjangnya. Menggigit dan menghisap keras leher dan pundaknya, kemudian bergerak semakin agresif saat menyentuh dua titik sensitif di dada sang _namja_ ikan ini. Siwon terus memanjakan setiap inci tubuh Kyuhyun dan tidak dibiarkan ada satupun lolos dari sentuhannya, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun terus bergerak gelisah menahan hasratnya yang siap meledak. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tubuhnya sepanas ini merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh orang yang begitu dicintainya ini.

"Ssiwon..." desah Kyuhyun tak sabaran, begitu Siwon menghentikan gerakannya dan memilih memandangi wajahnya yang penuh peluh dan menatap sayu.

"Kau sangat indah, sayang.." desah Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun lalu menjilatinya. Siwon tersenyum tipis sambil meraba pelan dan intens daging di antara selangkangan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeras. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggelinjang, menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, sekaligus melenguh keras saat rasa nikmat itu semakin mendera tubuhnya. Akal sehat Kyuhyun seakan melayang dan semakin tenggelam dalam danau kenikmatannya saat mulut hangat Siwon memanjakan dan menghisap kuat miliknya tersebut.

"Aah!" pekik Kyuhyun, menumpahkan hasratnya di mulut sang kekasih.

"Kyuhyun–ah, bolehkah aku..." Siwon melepaskan semua kain yang tersisa masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Siwon..." ujar Kyuhyun yang tiba–tiba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Matanya menatap Siwon tajam seakan berkata bahwa dia menginginkan lebih.

Siwon melupakan bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah manusia meski memakai tubuh manusia sempurna saat ini. Satu lagi Kyuhyun adalah monster yang sudah mengacaukan istana, bukan? Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, wajah mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Saling bertatapan lama dan penuh cinta, kemudian keduanya kembali memagut bibir.

Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuan Siwon, menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mendesah keras sambil memejamkan kedua matanya saat milik Siwon yang mengeras menghujam masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon begitu erat sambil menggigit pundaknya sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat dan perih yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Kyuuhh..." Siwon memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat dari penyatuan tubuh mereka saat ini. Tangannya memijat pelan milik Kyuhyun yang masih basah, agar sang _namja_ ikan itu merasakan kenikmatan lebih. Suara desahan dan deru napas keduanya menggema di dinding gua batu itu. Napas keduanya semakin berat pertanda bahwa puncak kenikmatan itu semakin dekat.

"Ssi.. aarghh!" Kyuhyun mengerang keras saat puncak kenikmatan itu berhasil diraihnya. Menumpahkan seluruh cairan cintanya di perut Siwon, tubuhnya terasa melemas sama seperti saat pasca perubahan sebagai monster, namun kali ini terasa lebih nikmat dan indah.

"Siwonhh.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih dengan napas terengah, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh sang kekasih.

"Kyuhyun–aah.." Siwon mendesah lebih keras saat nikmat itu juga berhasil dicapainya. Dia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat sambil meraba lembut punggungnya yang basah karena peluh sambil menstabilkan napasnya yang masih terengah.

"_Saranghae_..." bisik Siwon, kemudian secara perlahan membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di lantai batu hangat itu. Siwon pun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun lalu mengecup dahinya lembut. Kyuhyun bergerak memeluk Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon yang terdapat goresan luka yang tadi ditorehkan olehnya. Mengecup luka itu lembut.

"Kyuhyun–ah, terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau yang menolongku saat aku terbaring tak sadarkan diri karena terjatuh dari kuda." jelas Siwon sambil memandang langit–langit gua yang berpendar itu.

"Eh, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kepalanya memandang Siwon. "Bukankah saat itu kau sedang koma?"

"Aku memimpikannya tadi." jelas Siwon pelan. "Aku melihatmu dengan wujud terbentuk dari air dan transparan, kau menciumku. Saat kau meminumkan air ke mulutku tadi, aku menyadari bahwa itu memang kau."

Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman di wajahnya dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Siwon lebih erat.

.

.

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya saat telinganya menangkap suara kecipak air di dekatnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya berbaring di sebelahnya sudah tak ada. Siwon mendudukkan dirinya dan mendapati sebagian tubuh telanjangnya diselimuti dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Dia menyentuh luka yang telah dibuat oleh Kyuhyun di dada kirinya, tidak terasa perih lagi. Namun, bekasnya begitu kentara apalagi jika disentuh.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang berenang dengan wajah cerianya di danau kecil di hadapannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun masih berupa tubuh manusia sempurna dengan sepasang kaki, itu artinya saat ini matahari belum terbit.

"Kyuhyun–ah!" panggil Siwon.

"Kau sudah bangun. Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?" Kyuhyun berkata masih terus berenang, kemudian menepi mendekati Siwon. "Mau berenang bersamaku?"

Siwon pikir tidak ada salahnya baginya menerima ajakan Kyuhyun. Berenang di air dingin bisa menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya dari aktivitas panas mereka berdua satu jam yang lalu.

"Baiklah." Siwon tersenyum sambil melangkahkan tubuh polosnya masuk ke dalam danau berair jernih dan tidak terlalu luas itu. Tubuh Siwon sudah berendam sebatas dada di dalam air sejuk itu, Kyuhyun berenang menjauhinya sambil tertawa.

"Tangkap aku, Siwon!" goda Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, namun akhirnya pemuda berlesung pipi itupun berenang mendekati Kyuhyun mencoba menangkap 'ikan' nakal tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian Siwon dibuat bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba–tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Siwon. "Kyuhyun–ah! Kyuuh..."

BYUURR

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan panggilannya Kyuhyun menarik kakinya hingga pemuda itu masuk ke dalam air. Keduanya berpelukan di dalam air di dengan gelembung–gelembung udara di sekelilingnya. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan mengulas senyum di wajah masing–masing. Siwon hendak mencium Kyuhyun, namun 'ikan' bandel ini malah bergerak menjauhi Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari permukaan air hendak kabur tetapi tangannya berhasil dipegang. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memerangkap manusia ikan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mau kemana, Kyuhyun–ah?" bisik Siwon di telinga kanan Kyuhyun. Manusia ikan itu hanya tersenyum merasakan Siwon memeluknya erat dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuknya.

Siwon menyusuri punggung Kyuhyun yang basah dengan tangannya, kemudian mengecup tiap inci kulit seputih susu itu. Siwon menjilati air yang membasahi punggung mulus tanpa cacat itu dengan gerakan sensual. Membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan erotis Siwon yang bergerak naik menuju pundak dan leher jenjangnya. Siwon mencium dan menjilati secara intens bagian leher hingga telinga belakang Kyuhyun, sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya.

"Ssiwonnhh..." desah Kyuhyun menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Siwon yang sangat menggoda dan kembali membakar gairahnya.

Kedua tangan Siwon sebelumnya hanya diam di pinggang, mulai beraksi membelai perut ramping Kyuhyun. Kemudian bergerak perlahan memainkan dua titik kecoklatan di dada Kyuhyun dengan gerakan lembut. Satu tangannya lagi bermain–main pada milik Kyuhyun terasa yang mulai menegang kembali.

"Sss.. ngghh.." Kyuhyun menggeliat resah dalam pelukan Siwon dan satu tangannya memegang erat tangan Siwon di selangkangannya untuk semakin memberikannya sentuhan lebih.

"Kau menikmatinya, Kyuhyun–ah." Siwon berkata dengan suara berat dan menghembuskan napas hangatnya pada leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dengan kata–kata tetapi dengan lenguhan keras yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka saat Siwon mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Siwon bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang memanas meskipun mereka berdua tengah berendam di dalam air hingga sebatas dada. Deru napas dan desahan Kyuhyun semakin berat dan tidak sabaran.

"Ngghh.. Aaah!" Erangan panjang pun keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat kepuasan itu bisa dirasakannya kembali. Menumpahkan kembali cairan cintanya dan bercampur dengan air danau yang merendam tubuhnya.

"Siwonhh.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon dengan mata terpejam merasakan sisa–sisa kepuasannya. Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menciumi rambut coklat madunya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat disukainya.

Siwon berpikir biarkan untuk saat ini dia menghabiskan kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya seutuhnya. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi esok dan bagaimana nanti, Siwon tidak ingin memikirkannya. Tak peduli bagaimana sang raja akan murka dan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun, Siwon berjanji akan melindungi manusia ikan tercintanya ini.

0o0

0o0

**Di tempat berbeda, istana Changmin**

"Kalian tahu kemana Siwon pergi?"

"Dia pergi ke danau tempat makhluk setengah ikan itu berada, Yang Mulia."

"Benarkah? Untuk apa dia kesana? Aku tidak pernah memerintahkan dia datang lagi ke tempat itu, terutama sejak kekacauan yang ditimbulkan makhluk itu."

"Hamba tidak tahu, Yang Mulia. Mungkin dia punya urusan sendiri dengan makhluk itu. Saat hamba tiba di sana Siwon–ssi tidak terlihat lagi, kami hanya menemukan kuda miliknya saja yang diikat di sebuah pohon."

"Kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, mungkin Yang Mulia tidak akan percaya hal ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Seperti informasi yang kami terima dari salah seorang anggota pasukan yang melihat bahwa Siwon berjalan–jalan dengan manusia ikan itu benar, Yang Mulia."

"Maksud kalian?"

"Makhluk itu berjalan di darat seperti manusia normal, Yang Mulia. Dia memiliki sepasang kaki manusia, berpakaian seperti halnya _namja_ lain dan berjalan seperti manusia biasa di tengah keramaian."

"Aku tidak percaya! Apa kalian tidak salah mengenali orang?"

"Itu benar, Yang Mulia. Kami tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang, kami memastikan bahwa pemuda yang bersama Siwon itu adalah orang yang sama dengan makhluk separuh ikan itu. Kami ikut dalam penangkapannya waktu itu, jadi kami tahu persis wajahnya."

Raja Changmin mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya menyuruh kedua orang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu pergi sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut. Mata Changmin berkilat marah, kedua tangannya mengepal erat lalu memukulkannya ke meja dengan geram. Sang raja merasa tidak suka jika sang pengawal Choi Siwon mendekati, bahkan tahu banyak sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun–nya. Makhluk separuh ikan yang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya seorang sejak pertama kali Changmin mendengar suara indahnya dan melihatnya di danau.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian..." Changmin menyeringai penuh arti.

0o0

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Raja Changmin beraksi lagi. Ada yang bisa tebak siapakah dua orang yang ngikutin Wonkyu dan melapor sama Changmin itu?

Nama baby Haneul anak kesayangan Changmin, saya ganti dengan Cheongryong artinya _Azure Dragon._ Diambil dari nama hewan mitologi Korea penjaga mata angin Timur. Nama Haneul ternyata sudah ada yg memiliki di dunia nyata, perempuan lagi. Pantesan banyak reader yang salah paham dikira anaknya Changmin itu perempuan, oh ternyata itu...

Adegan kissing Wonkyu dengan air dan es di mulut itu terinspirasi dari satu manga yaoi favorit saya. #ga nanya.

Mianhae klo adegan smut–nya biasa aja n monoton bgt, ga hot sama sekali menurut readers, karena saya memang bisanya segitu. Saya juga males nulis adegan smut yg macem–macem or aneh–aneh. Saya tetap akan menulis smut yg seperti ini. Klo menginginkan adegan nc or smut yg hot pake bgt, mendingan baca ff author lain aja yg jauh lebih bagus n profesional dari punya saya.

.

.

**I Won say thank Kyu again to all my readers termasuk siders yang udah baca & review, follow n favorit ff–ku. Sekalian juga mau ucapin mohon maaf lahir batin dulu sebelum masuk bulan puasa. Met menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.. **

**I love you all.**


End file.
